Power Rangers Dino Drivers
by KamenRiderRival
Summary: As a 65-million year old seal unlocks, an ancient creature known as Avitor must summon teenager that hold the power of Bravery to fight against this new threat to the Earth. Aided by their Spiritasaur Zord, watch as these teens charge up and morph into the Power Rangers Dino Drivers! (Kyoryuger Adaptation, written and conceived before Dino Charged was announced)


**AUTHOR NOTICE!**

**I SHALL BE AWAY IN AFRICA FROM JULY 3RD UNTIL THE 8TH AUGUST**

**THEN A WEEK AFTERWARDS I HAVE MY A-LEVEL RESULTS**

**PLEASE BE PATIENT AND UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL MID-AUGUST AT THE EARLIEST**

* * *

In a forgotten corner of a bustling city, a pair of ornately carved wooden doors creaked slowly into life. Pale rays of weak afternoon sun struggled to light the majority of the room, reaching only a few feet across the tiled floor. Then the little light retreated, scuttling away as the doors where slowly shut. The sound of a key turning echoed in the silent hall. Wayne sighed as he turned on the main lights once more. The elderly blubs flickered for a moment, seemingly on the verge of giving out, before bathing the massive hall in illumination. The intercom buzzed for a moment as power flooded its speakers before Wayne went over to what was the receptionist's desk and shut it down. He found out the hard way how annoying automatic announcements can be. Wayne was an older man in his late fifties and although it was still a few more years before he retired and could solely focus on caring for this place, his job at the local High School put bread on the table and money in his pocket to buy the equipment he needed. This little piece of heaven for Wayne was called The Dino-Seum for Kids and, in his opinion, was shut down long before it's time. Large, colourful, metallic dinosaurs stood proudly in their exhibits as they had done for all the years he had worked as a janitor here. Not that he technically worked here anymore, it was more a hobby in his near-retirement than a paid job. Wayne had always felt a strange connection to these ancient giants and when he was here, he felt more at home then in his little cottage by the river.

Wayne jangled his keys and whistled tunelessly as he left one of the offshoots from the central dinosaur exhibit. He pulled out a long reach mop and began to clean the golden skin of the proud creature in the centre of what was the Welcome Hall. Beside him as he worked was the statue of a bird-like creature. Humaniod in stature, the bird-man had two beautiful wings that curved to embrace children taking their picture with him with eerily realistic movement. One talon hand was held up in mid-click, the other tensed at his side. He had clothes that Wayne had never seen before, tribal and yet modern at the same time. Wayne often wondered what colour they would have been if the creator had ever painted the statue. Two long and flowing whiskers breezed down his face, just under a pair of soul-staring eyes that Wayne thought looked a tad _too_ realistic. As if someone was staring back at him. Wayne sighed as replaced his mop with a simple duster and dusted the creature down. Even if he didn't like the statue, he felt it his duty to ensure it was in good nick.

Wayne continued his rounds resolutely, through the burning Volcano exhibit, through the relatively out-of-place Victorian mansion exhibit, through the icy-cold Antarctic exhibit, through the green bamboo forest exhibit and finally through the dusty Grand Canyon exhibit until all the main exhibits and their occupants had been cleaned and looked after for the night. Wayne gave a heavy sigh and wiped his brow. He felt proud of this little piece of world, a piece that only he seemed to remember from when he was a young, dinosaur loving child. Wayne glanced at his analog watch: 10 to 6, it read. He should be heading home soon. Wayne picked up his aging back-pack and returned the cleaning equipment that belonged to him into it. The stuff that belonged to the museum he replaced back into the various cleaning cupboards before returning the keys into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Giving the Welcome Hall one last glance, Wayne turned the keys to unlock the front doors. He stopped mid-turn. A sound rang suddenly out in the silence. A sound that hadn't come from him, but unbelievably from behind him. A sound of two fingers snapping together.

Far away, deep in the depths of the oceans mankind has yet to reach, a malevolent force settled onto the ocean floor. It had finally broken free from its Arctic prison, shaking off huge chucks of ice as it descended deeper and deeper until the tip of this force was buried into the seabed with such force that the earth shook for a second. This force looked like a castle or temple of some sorts, with strange human-like figures hugging its long body, their faces blank and void of life or emotion. Kelp-like hair grew from the top of the figures, stretching metres across and adorned with white faces, each in various stages of human emotions – joy and laughter, rage and hatred, sorrow and deceit.

Inside, a tall figure walked down the dark, dank hallways. Fires mysteriously attached to massive ribs burst suddenly into light as he passed them, lighting the fleshy walls of the hall as a black smoke began to rise with each echoing footstep. It, or rather he, stopped in the central room of this temple and bathed in the light that had awoken from his mere presence. This creature was called Belgantic, the High Priest of this place. He was dressed in rich robes: black, red and gold with a metallic silver structure curving over his right shoulder, the very tip of it coloured a fiery orange. On the left shoulder was a damaged stump, suggesting that there should also have been a second one. His face was like a human skull, encase in a headdress reminiscent of that worn by the Statue of Liberty. Beside his face were three of the Emotion Masks: joy, sorrow and rage. He held an ancient text in his clawed and winkled hands. He stared at the Towers of Emotion, the source of his and the Temple's power.

"So… the seal has finally faded. Who knew it would have lasted so long?" Belgantic sighed as the Towers lit up, the colour returning the fleshy pink structures and spreading across the floor and up the walls. Soon, the room was returned to its former glory. Thick, black smoke continued to rise up from the floor and out of tubes made of more flesh from the castle. It was as though the entire palace was made out of some sort of creature. Belgantic was pleased that even after being sealed away for millions of years, as well as receiving heavy damage from before the seal, that the Army was ready to rise up once more. "For the glory of Exitiectus… I will revive the Interctius Army and destroy whoever stands in my way." Black magic glowed from Belgantic's hand and his eyes flashed a menacing yellow. There was no time to waste – he had to restore his Generals.

Wayne stood stark still as the sound finally died away, only to be replaced with a deep rumbling. Wayne lost his balance for a moment as a small earthquake shook the room. He grasped onto a nearby handrail as the shockwave died down. How odd… Wayne had never experienced an earthquake like that in all his years of living in Elderswood. Wayne straightened up as a voice suddenly filled the silent room.

"So the seal has faded. It was only a matter of time." The voice sounded old and sophisticated, yet full of energy and power. Wayne daren't turn to see the owner, he nerves already shaken by the earthquake. "Human, what is your name?" it must have been addressing him, since he was the only other living thing in the museum.

"W-Wayne, sir. Wayne Costello." He answered, his back still turned from the voice.

"Wayne, I and my friends' thank you for the care you have shown us." Wayne frowned. He didn't recognise the voice, so how could he had cared for it? Steeling his nerve, Wayne turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. The cold, stone statue that he had been dusting minutes ago was now a living, breathing being. Stone feathers and scales become a navy blue, with white and red highlights on his wings. The whiskers were now soft and white and moved with the slight draught blowing through the museum. His long top too was a brilliant white, highlighted with shiny golds, oranges and reds. His puffy trousers were black and the same décor on his top carried on down to his boots. His eyes were a mix of amber and yellow, so Wayne had not been wrong when he sensed life behind those stone eyes, and he had a bright red beak that moved as he talked. "Right, everyone?"

Wayne was about to question who the bird-man was addressing when the entire museum erupted with sound. Roars and cries and snarls and growls echoed nosily in the rooms as Wayne fell onto his back in shock. The bird-man seemed to smile at his confusion and indeed wonder at the little museum's sudden burst of life. "Wh… who is…?"

"It is the dinosaurs." He replied. "Forgive my bad manners, Wayne. I am Avitor, of the Archteryx Tribe. I was stuck in stone for over 65 million years, praying that this day would never come yet waiting if it did." Avitor waved a hand around the expanse of the museum. "This place serves as somewhere for the Spiritasaurs to rest and prepare should today ever come." Wayne nodded, dumbstruck by the fantastic story yet unable to say he didn't believe every word the bird-man said. "You have the heart of the dinosaurs, Wayne. Big and everlasting. I do not wish to press my problems onto you, not after you have already done so much for us, yet I must ask of you the impossible." Avitor paused and Wayne could see the regret the bird was having in merely asking this.

"Go on." Wayne encouraged, sitting up as best as his aching back would let him.

"What you felt earlier was no ordinary earthquake. It was the Great Temple breaking free of the seal I and the dinosaurs placed on it many millions of years ago. Inside is powerful, god-like being known to humans as the Destroyer, as well as his followers. I am sorry to say, but this world will be plunged into a battle for survival until the Destroyer is, ahem, destroyed once and for all." Wayne nodded.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"I shall assembly a team of warriors, able to harness an ancient power called Bravery, to fight. But they will need help and guidance. True Bravery rises in the most unlikely of individuals." Avitor stroked his whiskers thoughtfully before continuing. "I believe the word used in your tongue is: teenagers. They will need guidance and direction. The Spiritasaurs also trust you and I fear that there will be tough battles in the future. I may require you to help with maintenance and repair." Wayne sat there and nodded slowing, taking all the information in. Avitor slowly walked to the older man and knelt down in front of him, treating him as his equal. "You do not have to say yes, Wayne. This a request, not a demand. I simply feel you should know what I may ask of you should you agree." Wayne looked at the ancient bird. He was so kind, so gentle with his request and yet had such force and power behind his words. Wayne was a man who never left things half done. If he was still required as the janitor of this place, then so be it.

"I accept, Avitor. Whatever you need me for, I'll be of as much assistance as I can offer." Avitor smiled and stood up swiftly, offering a hand to Wayne, who gratefully accepted.

"Splendid!" Avitor cried, snapping his fingers with his free hand. "There is much to do, come Wayne." Avitor lead the man to a door hidden at the back of the Welcome Hall.

"Oh, that door's locked." Wayne told Avitor. "I've tried every key and it still won't open." Avitor turned to Wayne, a wry smile of understanding plastered on his beak.

"Ahh, apologises. That was me." From out of nowhere, Avitor drew a turquoise blade, the hilt adorned with smaller versions of Avitor's wings. Avitor pointed the tip of the blade at the door's lock. "Recluock!" The sword glowed brightly and the stylized image of a dinosaur of some sorts appeared briefly over the lock, activating the sound of moving tumblers. Wayne refused to believe his eyes until Avitor stepped back and snapped his fingers. The door creaked open and warm light from years past bathed him. "Come Wayne, let me show you the path of the Dinosaur."

GO! GO! GO FOR IT! GO! GO! GO FOR IT!

GO! GO! GO FOR IT! GO! GO! GO FOR IT!

Can you feel it burning in your chest? Ready to shine brighter than all the rest?

(Come on!) Take that chance! (Come on!) Take the pain!

Feel the Dino Spirits rise again.

You're a Ranger here to save the day. Gonna make all those creatures run away!

(Lock on!) Charging up now! (Lock on!) Rangers morph now!

Protecting the Earth is your new vow

Spiritasaur Zords by your side, ancient allies as your guide

A new danger to face, a new threat to this place

Are you ready? Are you set?

GO!

Go, go Rangers! Go, go Rangers! Dino Drivers, supercharged and ready!

Lock on Rangers! Go win Rangers! Go be wild out there…!

Rangers, ready…? Set…?

DINO DRIVERS GO!

**EPISODE ONE: Program Started! Power Rangers Go!**

"Welcome back from summer vacation, everyone!" dispute the class being fully of rowdy teenagers in their last years of education, the feminine voice stopped them all. They swung round in their seats to grin at the short teacher. "I hope it was enjoyable?"

"Aaaaaye!" they all drawled in thick, fake Scottish accents. Mrs Ridder, first name Lucy as many of her students knew, was the head of Music at Elderswood High School and one of the most loved teachers for her sense of humour, her kindness and her ability to shut an entire class up with a single word. She was, of course, Scottish in descent and having lived up in the colder mountains, found the cool days of American winter heaven compared to their blazing summers. Hence why even though there was a fierce chill to the February air, she was still in a thin grey shirt covered only by a short sleeved cardigan. Her skirt was long enough to be decent but also short enough to leave her bare legs to the mercies of the icy wind. She had been hardened by her time in those mountains, and the kids never let her forget it.

"Cold, Miss?" one shouted, snickering as he already knew the answer.

"Us Scots don't just roll over and let the cold make us their plaything." She winked back, sending the class into fits of laughter. "Now then, let's introduce everyone – shall we?" The class gave a good-natured groan at the mandatory 'ice-breaker' that occurred at the start of every school year. "Oh be quiet and be thankful you don't have to go to assembly." Lucy teased before pointing at her first unlucky victim. "Name, age and subject you failed in." The student gave a squeak of horror and flapped her mouth uselessly and her voice failed her for a moment. This continued for a few more students until Mrs Ridder noticed a disinterested student near the back of the classroom, reading a book on chemical equations and mechanisms. He seemed familiar to the teacher but she was certain he wasn't in any of her classes last year. "You there, at the back." Everyone turned there gaze to the boy. He sighed and placed his book on the table, careful not to lose his place.

"Yes, Mrs Ridder?" he asked politely but without emotion. He pushed a pair of grey glasses up his nose and blinked his stony blue eyes slowly at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, but have I seen you here before?" Lucy asked curiously, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her nimble fingers.

"Most likely, Mrs Ridder." A small smirk quirked onto his lips as he brushed his long black hair behind his left ear. "To continue where you left off, my name is Jeffery Phillips." Suddenly the teacher gasped as the connection was made.

"Ahh, of course! You were here last year. And passed with astounding grades I hear! What are you doing coming back though?"

"Merely to study more." He answered, making clear it was the end of the conversation. He kicked up a well-polished shoe onto the knee of his dark jeans and tucked in a rampart part of his white shirt and smoothed his black vest before resuming his book. Mrs Ridder sighed at the boy – he was going to be a tough one to crack, she could tell – and moved on to the second quieter student. This one was female though, her blonde hair failing to hide her concentrated expression at whatever she was concealing behind her legs (which were propped up by her white trainers on the front of her desk). Her dirtied and faded jeans were a stark comparison to Jeffery's clean and pressed ones next to her and she wore a thick green jumper, lined with yellow inside.

"And are we going to be green with envy by your riveting conversation?" Mrs Ridder asked, thinking she had the new girl figured out, and the girl looked up briefly to smile at her joke.

"Not unless you what to beat Morag for me." She answered. Glancing back down at the object she was obsessed with and tapping at something with a thin piece of plastic. She scratched her head, torn between two decisions. "Ahh, do I save my MP for a heal or try a spell…?" she pondered, before locking her dark brown eyes with her tutor. "What do you think?"

"Wha-what are you talking about, umm…"

"Alex, just Alex please." The girl replied quickly, obviously used to having to make that point. She tapped something on the hidden object as rocked back in her chair as something didn't go her way. "Oh for God's sake!" she snapped, growling irritably as she brought her legs off the desk and reveal a well-used black DSi. "I was this close that time, _this_ close." She punctuated her annoyance by harshly snapping the DSi shut.

"I.. see." Replied the teacher, who obviously didn't. "Are you a new student, Alex?"

"Yeah, first year here." She replied, pulling a concealed white bud out of her left ear and winding its cord round the games console.

"Well I hope you enjoy it here, Alex." Mrs Ridder replied as the bell sounded for the first lesson. "Right now everyone, off to class! No shuffling, whining or detouring, come on!" the class gave another collective groan and travelled on-mass to the corridor. Alex slipped easily into the crowd and disappeared in moments. Jeffery on the other hand carefully picked up his satchel and slung it over his shoulder, cautiously injecting himself into the moving veins of the school. He had to turn his body sharply to the left as a brown haired girl rushed past him. Her necklace caught on his vest and she stopped to free herself.

"Oh sorry!" she told the tall student, whose cold blue eyes pierced her skin. She withdraw under his gaze, nervous around the stranger but she unfortunately needed to speak to him. "I-I'm Elisa. I'm looking for Lucy Ridder's new classroom? A-apparently she's got a form now." Her voice was soft, unsure of itself, and the girl didn't hold her eye contact with the boy long. She distracted herself by tucking her necklace into her pink vest top that was underneath a loose light brown shirt. Her skirt was also pink, but like her top it was a subtle shade and the tartan-like patterns on it drew attention away from the colour.

"It is just there. I am in her form, LB-64." Jeffery replied, raising a hand to show her the way. Elisa thought he sounded old-fashioned, not falling into the teenage trap of shortening phrases, and a little bit cold. It was a voice she didn't recognise, but the face was familiar enough even to a withdrawn girl like herself to warrant a name.

"Ahh thanks, Jeffery… Phillips, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Good day." And with that he was gone, leaving the girl to speak to his 'form tutor' at her leisure as he merged with the crowd in order to find his palaeontology class. Elisa had to say she was glad for the boy's swift exited and hurried to her music class.

Back at the underwater castle, Belagantic had been busy. Three new creatures sat and stood around the castle's central room as Belagantic focused on unfreezing the last of his Generals from his icy tomb. A wave of red energy, designed to give out as much heat as possible flowed from the priest's hand until the ice could no longer take the pressure and smashed in an untold number of pieces, unfreeing the last of the High Priest's Generals. His eyes flashed yellow and he slowly raised his head, acclimatising his body after millions of years of being frozen. Of all his Generals, this was the one Belagantic had feared suffered the most during his imprisonment. His mind was unstable at the best of times and fact he was missing part of his mane made Belagantic worry.

"Do you know who you are?" the priest asked and was answered by the General swinging his pronged sword wildly, lightning dancing around his body.

"Don't piss me off, or I'll rip a hole through ya!" it growled, lightning continuing to spark. The creature was muscular, obviously a keen fighter, with thick brown skin decorated with yellow lines. Lightning-based décor rose up from his shoulders and arms, giving him a set of claws should his sword prove insufficient. Claws and chains cover his chest, atop a black tunic, and continued down to his brown pleated skirt – the front of which was patterned like a tiger, only yellow instead of orange. This pattern continued of his legs and large paws complete with lightning claws shuffled in discomfort. His head was modelled after a lion, a hard golden mane covered the back of his head, but left his shoulders bare and black. His face was the same brown as his skin with permanent lines of anger craved into his face, mirror that of his Emotion Mask of his left breast. A mouth full of teeth snarled like an ogre and two curving horns protruded from his forehead, just above his yellow eye. "My Ace! The Thundering Roar of Rage in the world, General Raidonage!"

"I see you haven't suffered adversely from your million-year long imprisonment, Raidonage." Belagantic calmed the raging warrior with his smooth, apologetic tone. "Thank goodness. Now let me introduce you to your fellow Generals. This one is in charge of sorrow: The Crying Tears of Sorrow in the world, General Dolorrow."

"Aahhh, Belgantic! You didn't even let me say it myself!" the creature whined as he slowly picked himself up from his chosen seat, where he had been deep in thought about their long imprisonment. As he spoke, a river of crystal clear tears started flowing from its eyes. This guy, Dolorrow, was a giant suit of tin armour that clanked as he moved. Blue lines run down his body in the movement of teardrops and white circles made to look like bloodshot eyes completed the image. His face and chest were a royal navy, his Mask of Emotion sobbing to match the downturned eyes and permanent lines of tears on his face. He raised a hand and wiped away his own tears, turning them into shining droplets. "I'm bawling out!"

"And my Ace is the Uplifting Heart of Joy in the world, General Felicitoy!" chimed a feminine voice. She was the only female of the group, with her body covered in hearts all coloured in various shades of pink, from a hot, bright pink to a cool, pale pink and everything between. She looked a bit like a clown, with puffy black shoulders and red-and-yellow balloons on her wrist, complete with a joyful smile that never once seemed to falter. Her eyes too were yellow, but a much softer and brighter shade than Radionage, and were upturned a permanent expression of joy, like the Mask of Emotion on the heart closest to her left breast. Yellow decorated her body, arms and legs, with added pink, white and green polka dots. She gave a twirl and admired her white gloved hands. "Hehehe! Isn't it great to be back after so, so, so many years? Don't you just wanna grin? Hehehe!"

"And I'm Luditentis!" Cried a kid's voice. It belonged to a green midget, who to Radionage looked ridiculous. He wore a giant hat that seemed to be made out of felt, complete with two wonky buttons. A striped scarf wrapped under his chin and a green felt cloak hugged his back. He had a large green pouch on his stomach with his Mask of Emotion attached to it. His Mask was similar to Felicitoy's, since it too was a happy emotion, but instead of pure joy Luditentis represented a much calmer, softer version of happiness: amusement. His face was happy, with an open mouth upturned slightly at the edges and yellowy/green eyes that glowed slightly, giving him a slightly creepy look. "I may not be a General, but I'll bring my Ace as a Major and the Bringer of Amusement in the world."

"I need not remind you all of our holy mission to revive our God. Exitiectus was gravely wounded during the final battle, so although the seal has finally worn away he remains sleeping in a coma." Belgantic explained to his subordinates. "In order to awaken him and heal the wounds he sustained, we must return you four to your full strength."

By this point, it was lunchtime at Elderswood High School. Alex gripped her tray tightly, unsure as to where to sit. Everyone had found their groups within minutes of entering the large cafeteria but being the new girl, Alex was at a lost as to where to go. She could see her year tended to sit near the middle of the hall with them also roughly sitting in form groups, though a few mixed together if their friendship group has been spilt apart by forms. All in all, it was rather demoralising for the new student. What made it worst was that she hadn't made a single friend yet, so she wasn't even sure which table belonged to her form. That boy who sat next to her this morning, Jeffery, was no one where be seen and Alex was about to give up and sit alone and play her game some more when a voice cried over to her.

"Hey newbie! Wanna sit with us?" Alex turned her head to see three boys sitting off to the side of a table. They all waved their hands at her, welcoming her with varying sized but genuine smiles. Alex quickly shuffled over to them, taking the seat next to the black skinned boy. "That's the ticket! Don't want you to feel all alone, right?" he said, adjusting his blue bowtie before taking another bite of his burger. Alex studied him politely, he had short black hair and deep brown eyes that contrasted against his blue no-sleeved jacket and tie. Like Jeffery he wore a plain shirt, only his was grey rather than white. He chewed quickly and swallowed, chuckling as he gasped. "Gee, sorry where are my manners? I'm Kai, nice to meet you." He held out a hand and Alex shook it.

"Hey, I'm Alex."

"Alex? Such a cool name for a girl! Bet ya shortened it from Alexandra or somethin'." The boy opposite her leant forward and playfully punched her on the shoulder, beaming as he did. He seemed the oldest of the group, certainly the tallest, and was also the most striking. His skin was tanned and his untameable shock of copper hair that bored on being ginger gave the boy a fiery look. His deep green eyes had a sense of wildness within them and a scar across his nose seemed to suggest he like to fight. He only wore a black top and baggy cream trousers, but Alex could see a red jacket hanging on the back of his seat as well as a yellow scarf poking out from the zipper of his bag.

"H-how'd you know?" Alex was certain she hadn't seen this boy all day, yet he had guessed her real name and he had somehow worked out that Alex was a physical friend – one who like to jokingly slap and hit those she opened up to.

"Oh you'll get used to Antonio." Replied the final boy with a chuckle. "No matter who he's talking to, he can work out tons of things about 'em in a single sentence." He explained. He was the shortest of the group, though not by much and slightly rounder than the other boys. His hair was black and fell freely down his face but down at his small ponytail it jarringly changed colour to a light blue. "I'm Marcus, by the way." He leant over the table for a high five and Alex could see the small scar of his lip, as well as the plasters on his right cheek. He too had green eyes, but they were more subtle and lighter in shade to Antonio's. Alex nervously gave him his high five and he heavily flopped back into his seat, his dog chain clinking as he settled into his lunch.

"Yeeerp!" agreed Antonio as he devoured half of his burger in seemingly one bite. "I'm just good with people, especially girls." He sent a wink to Alex, who found herself blushing. Antonio wasn't exactly unattractive.

"Antonio! Stop making her feel uncomfortable!" Kai said with a roll of his eyes, hitting him on the head with a full bottle of Dr Pepper. "I do apologise for him, he's an idiot at the best of times." Kai added with a smirk as Antonio whined indignantly:

"Hey, that hurt Silver!"

"Be glad than it was only a soft drink then." Kai replied without missing a beat. Marcus snorted, trying not to spit out the mouthful of Sprite he had in his mouth and Alex giggled quietly. Antonio's mouth flopped open and closed as his brain struggled to think of a comeback and instead he decided to throw a chip at him. Alex began to relax and slowly started to eat her burger, joining in every now and again with the boy's banter.

School could not end fast enough for Kai. He and Marcus had been planning on racing each other in the gym to see who could reach 30 reps first in this Iron Man Challenge thing Kai had found online. Marcus doggedly followed Kai as he walked over to the changing rooms, his duffel bag swinging by his legs and occasionally hitting Marcus in the knee. The two joked with each other, wrestling occasionally as they teasingly argued until they reached the changing rooms. It was a small building but had two floors in order to accommodate several teams should they need to change. It also contained the janitor's office, who at this point in the school year was the only one who would be willing to let Kai borrow the key. Kai lean over the desk as the janitor stared thoughtfully at something in his hand.

"Waaaaayneeeee…" he playfully drawled as the janitor almost jumped at the sound.

"Oh Kai, you gave me a fright!" he chuckled, placing the orange object in his pocket. "I should have known you'd be coming to see me. You want the changing room key I suppose."

"Please, sir."

"Oh you don't have to be so polite to me. Right, here you go." Wayne carefully extracted the correct key and was about to hand it to him when the sound of screaming made him stop. The door slammed open as Marcus shouted at them.

"The gym! The gym! Something's happening at the gym!" Forgetting the key, Kai sprinted after the source of the screams with Marcus following as quickly as he could. Wayne pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. It wasn't hard to find the number Avitor had said to use should he need to contact him. Wayne had no idea how it worked, since it wasn't like Avitor was using a cell phone, but it served as a point of communication outside of the base.

"_What is it, Wayne?"_

"You know you said the Intercitus might start attacking soon? I think they've started."

"_I'm on my way!"_ and with that the bird man somehow hung up on Wayne. He debated following the boys, offering help but if the Intercitus Army was as powerful as Avitor claimed, it might be better to just wait until Avitor himself arrived. Wayne wasn't exactly a teenager anymore.

The gym was a sight to behold. Twisted pieces of metal that had once been equipment were tossed around the rubble like a child throwing toys of out their pram. Chucks of stone littered the ground as the dust clinging to the air started to settle. Half of the building was still standing, but the roof had caved in not too long ago leaving the students inside trapped and terrified. Neither of the boys were quite sure what was going through each other's heads, but when they saw a tin man wielding an axe heading towards those who were trapped, they knew that had to do something.

"Oi, tin man!" Kai shouted, hoping to distract him.

"Huuuuh?" it spoke, turning to face them, tapping its head in thought. "What is it?"

Why don't you head back to Oz, you jerk!" Kai snapped, flinging the largest piece of rubble he could handle at it. It hit him right on the head, but did little other than set the creature crying.

"You're making me bawl!" it complained, wiping its eyes and advanced on the pair. "You'll pay for that! Boo-Hoo-merang!" it threw an axe at the pair, decorated like its owner in silver and navy, a crying eyeball at its centre. Kai placed his body over his friend as Marcus crouched into a ball in the hope of making himself too small of a target to hit. Then the air around them kicked up suddenly into a whirlwind and the sound of metal-on-metal made both of the boys glance up.

A man had quite literally swooped in and protected them. He wore strange clothes, like those from sci-fi movie set on a tribal planet and had two-toned hair. The hair closest to his skull was a deep red but as it grow down his neck and just beyond his shoulders it turned blue. He gave a cry as he struck the axe away, embedding it in what had once been part of the gym's wall. In his hand was a sword with a turquoise blade and small wings on its hilt. He man's head turned to the boys, revealing two long strands of white hair in front of his ears.

"Are you two alright?" the voice was deep and powerful. Marcus and Kai could only nod. "Good. Now run!" he ordered.

"No! What about those students?!" Kai replied, unable to abandon a fellow student.

"Oi, oi, I worked hard to get 'em to play ball and cry. Don't go rescuing 'em!" the monster cried, charging at the boys. The mystery man waited until his was in range and spun on his toes, dragging his sword in a wide arc, sending the tin creature back to where he was standing.

"No, Dolorrow! Your tears end here!" the creature replied and to Kai and Marcus's shock a pair of large wings suddenly sprouted from his back. They were mainly blue, with white and red accents that only the boys could see.

"You…!" Dolorrow gave a cry of annoyance and tried to attack, but the man flapped his wings and once more sent him flying.

"Listen to me, if you wish to save those humans then go ahead." He told Kai and Marcus. "I will keep Dolorrow at bay." The look is Marcus's eyes suggested he wasn't too sure about this. Kai was more concerned as to who had saved them.

"Who… who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"I am Avitor." He answered. "Now do as you wish, just remember to be brave!" he snapped his fingers and retracted his wings, running toward the tin man with a battle cry. Dolorrow retrieved his axe and met him. Kai watched for a moment until Marcus started tugging on his jacket.

"What'll we do, Kai?" he asked, both scared and somewhat excited by the turn of events. Kai glanced at the battle as Avitor stumbled back from an attack, only to return the favour with a slicing uppercut. The students were screaming for help, tears dripping down their cheeks as blue energy rose up from them and travelled towards Dolorrow. It seemed to give more power, as he began to push Avitor back more and more.

"We help them." Kai said and the two boys began to clamber over the rumble to reach the students. Marcus was physically stronger than Kai, so he hung back and began to clear a path for the soon-to-be-freed students. Kai pushed aside whatever chucks he could as he leapt over the metal remains of a rowing machine to reach the cowering students deep in the building's rubble. "Don't cry, alright?" he told them, smiling warmly as he offered a hand to the nearest student. It was a girl, her tawny hair tangled and clogged with dust, wiping her eyes as she let herself be lifted over the rubble by Kai.

"Thanks." She coughed as Kai pushed her towards Marcus.

"Save your breath, now go!" one by one, Kai lifted each student out of the hole they were stuck in as Marcus directed them to the closest field, as far away from the unstable building as possible. One student however couldn't leave – his leg was trapped under some rubble. Kai glanced at the battle. Avitor was no longer doing as well, having resorted to defending Dolorrow's insistent attacks rather than launching any of his own. His wings where in full view once more – Kai thought that might be because it took more energy to hide them – and had unfortunately become Avitor's main weakness. Kai turned back to the student.

"Go on! Go! I don't care, honest Kai!" he shouted, sensing the battle outside was nearing its completion and fearing that the rest of the building would fall on them and crush them.

"Not without you." Kai answered and pushed with all his might to lift the rubble. It was heavy, definitely near or at the upper limit of his strength but Kai would find a way to move it. He had to save his friend. Avitor managed to turn round while blocking Dolorrow's axe to see Kai glowing with a bright blue aura. In his mind's eye, he saw four battery-like devices gathering around the Spirit of the Stegosaurus. They glowed brightly with the same blue aura as the dinosaur, as the boy pushing the rubble of the trapped human and blinded him for a moment. When his vision came too, Dolorrow was staggering backwards, rubbing his tearing eyes. The other boy, the slightly larger one, had the rescued student on his back and was running away as the glowing boy watched Avitor with amazement. Circling in front of him were four batteries. The ones he saw the Stegosaurus Spirit enter.

"Ahhh, damn! You got 'em all out!" Dolorrow lamented as his disappeared in a waterfall of tears. "This isn't the end!" he promised as Kai jogged up to Avitor.

"Wha… what _was_ that?" he asked. Avitor grabbed the empty batteries with one swipe of his hands.

"That was Dolorrow, the General of Sorrow." Avitor informed the boy.

"Right… and those, what are they?" Kai pointed at the objects in Avitor's hand. He opened his hand and studied them. They were all the same, one end had the symbol of the Stegosaur while the other had a stylized head, complete with an open mouth and a glowing yellow eye. It had silver spikes on the top, one which seemed to look like a button. Part of the camber was see through, though all it showed was form of blue spirit energy, not too dissimilar to the magic Avitor used. The number three and the shade of blue confirmed the spirit that was within the battery, but Avitor had no idea why the Spirit of the Stegosaur had decided to use the battery as a temporary home.

"I…" Avitor was about to say he didn't know, but a word formed in his mind. _Dino Batteries. _"They are called Dino Batteries, though I do not know how they work." Avitor admitted.

"Right."

"Listen, what was your name human?" Avitor asked, placing the batteries in a pocket and folding his wings over his body. They flashed blue and disappeared once again.

"My name? Oh, it's Kai. Kai Silver."

"Kai, what you did there was something spectacular." Avitor told him, placing a clawed hand on his shoulder. "You have within you a great power."

"Power?" Kai wasn't sure what he meant. Did he mean his physical prowess? "What kind of power?"

"The same kind I was using my battle with Dolorrow: Bravery!" Avitor snapped his fingers. "I am looking for a team of humans who can harness Bravery to fight against creatures like Dolorrow that threaten this world." Kai looked at the man, dumbstruck by what he was telling him. Was he inviting him to help save the world? "I understand this is a lot to take in. Will you come with me? I can show you something that will make things a lot clearer." Kai looked at the bright yellow eyes of this strange man and could see no malevolence, no ill will, no dangerous aura in them. He decided to trust him.

"Y-yes." Kai stuttered, feeling uncomfortable under his unblinking stare.

"I thank you form the bottom of my heart." He bowed at Kai before turning on his heels and starting to walk. "Follow me!" And although Kai was still scared, still unsure as to what exactly was going on, he followed him anyway.

Elisa had no idea about the tragedy of the school's gym, she had left early in order to get to her choir rehearsal at the nearby church. She glanced at her watch: 5.17, plenty of time. Hopeful she'd get there early and be able to warm up a bit on her own. But has her bike drew closer to the church, she could see the lights were on and music was blaring through the open door. Elisa could hear the voices of her choir and was thoroughly confused. Had they started early and forgot to tell her? Elisa parked her bike and switched the engine off. As she got closer, she realised it wasn't one of the song they'd been learning, but an entirely different – and creepy – one.

_Joy and laughter, as the world will burn!_

_Light up the rafters, show us all your grin!_

_Come on and sing with me in everlasting joy_

_As your life slowly drained from you~!_

Having heard enough, Elisa stormed inside to see the entire choir beaming, swaying in time with the music as a strange, heart covered creature conducted them. Nearby a shorter, green felt-like creature was playing the violin, providing an eerie backing track for this strange melody. Sparkling pink aura swirled out of her fellow choir members as Elisa watched in horror as the monster conductor turned towards her.

"Oh la, la! Why aren't you singing? You should enjoy yourself!" she chimed, holding up a heart shaped glaive. "Or else you'll have to die smiling. Hehehe!" Elisa collapsed on the floor at the shock of the weapon. Had she gone mad? Or was she going to die here from this oddly happy monster? "Well? Are you going to sing or not?"

"I... I… Why should I? I… I'm not going to sing and by happy if I don't feel happy!" Elisa wasn't sure where this fierceness and conviction in here voice came from, but she wasn't about to back down now she'd made a stand. "Everyone! Remember why we're singing! Remember what we were trying to achieve!" Elisa shouted and ran forward to shake them all into realisation. The monster giggled girlishly and Elisa was mere centimetres away when she was pushed back by the green thing.

"Stop trying to ruin Felictoy's joy!" he told her, holding up a hammer and starting to hit her with it.

"Now everyone, shall we continue? _Joy and laughter _– EEEKKKK!" Felictoy squeaked as the glass to the church smashed. Elisa turned her head to see a boy about her age punch the creature assaulting her in the face.

"Owowowowowow! That _hurt_!" it whined, rubbing it's presumably throbbing nose. Elisa looked at the mysterious saviour as he offered a hand to her and to her surprise found the – now bleeding – face of Kai Silver from Class JK-62. Though they had only knew each briefly from their shared time at school, Kai was the sort of person that you could become instant friends with. Even the relatively shy Elisa could relx in his company

"You alright, Elisa?" he asked as Elisa was lifted to her feet.

"Y-yeah."

"Then I'll just have to ensure you all die smiling then!" Kai stood in front of Elisa as she tensed in preparation for the attack.

"Hold it there, Felictoy!" called a voice as Avitor's sword projected an energy attack, disputing Felictoy's aim and then dissipating in a harmless cloud of energy. "Your song ends here!" Avitor rose his blade to Felictoy's throat but stumbled back from a kick from her sidekick. "No… Luditentis!"

"That's right! I won't let you stop Felcitoy, birdy boy!" he cried, striking Avitor with his hammer. While it did nothing to really hurt Avitor, he seemed unable to fight back. Elisa tried once more to reach the choir, but Felictoy sent a stream of heart-shaped energy towards her, slamming her against the wall. Kai saw this and without thinking charged at Luditentis. He punched the creature again, putting it off balance and then charged into its side. "Oi, oi, oi! Stop that already!"

"Avitor! Hold off Felck-a-thing!" he cried, inclining his head slightly towards Elisa.

"I see." Avitor glanced at the girl staring at the enchanted humans with a fire in her eyes that he knew well. "Fight bravery!" he snapped, both vocally and physically as he pushed Felcitoy through the smashed window to fight outside. Elisa watched on in shock. Kai was glowing blue with every punch and kick and tackle he threw at the creature but somehow she knew that it wasn't the same power as the one consuming her fellow singers. That power was one of justice. What had that man said? Bravery?

"Elisa! Get out of here! We'll save them somehow!" Kai shouted, knowing full well Elisa wouldn't do so.

"No! I'm the only one who can do this!" Elisa replied and stood on the conductor's podium in front of the still singing choir. "Please, everyone… remember who we're singing for… remember why we're here today." Elisa tried to reason with them, but it become clear that those words alone wouldn't be enough. Elisa knew in her heart what she had to do, but she'd never sang alone in front of the choir before or in front of any of her fellow school mates. She never had the courage. Never had the bravery. She glanced outside to see the battle between the so-called 'birdy-boy' and this Felcitoy monster. He was struggling against her, seemingly tired as another stream of heart-shaped attacks sending him flying and his sword embedding itself into the ground several feet away.

"Oh no! What'll you do without your wittle blade, Avvy?" Felcitoy teased, holding her weapon to his throat in an ironic twist in roles. Elisa went to say something, but a baritone laugh made the words dry up in her mouth.

"You think that'll stop me?" Avitor told her. "You forget who I am, Felcitoy. I am Avitor – the Winged Warrior of Justice in the world!" Elisa watched as amazingly Avitor's body glowed with a mixture of blue and crimson red and two wings sprouted, pushing the evil creature away. He panted with the effort as a ball of energy formed in his hands. "I have felt these humans Bravery… now let our Bravery shake you!" Elisa watched as the energy ball grew twice its size and Avitor fired it straight at the fleeing Felcitoy. She screamed as the energy enveloped her and Elisa knew what she had to do. Elisa took a deep, yawning breath and began to sing:

_There's a grief that can't be spoken._

_There's a pain goes on and on._

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

Kai and Luditentis stopped their scrap to listen to Elisa's soulful voice. The choir stopped swaying as they too listened to the song's powerful words. The evil aura slowed slightly, but didn't stop. Elisa continued singing.

_Here they talked of revolution._

_Here it was they lit the flame._

_Here they sang about tomorrow_

_And tomorrow never came._

"Elisa…" Kai whispered in shock, as the sorrow and weight of her words filled the church as outside Avitor turned his head to listen. The aura over the choir members began to disappear and Elisa's form began to glow.

_From the table in the corner_

_They could see a world reborn_

_And they rose with voices ringing_

_And I can hear them now!_

_The very words that they had sung_

_Became their last communion_

_On this lonely barricade at dawn._

As Elisa got closer and closer the end of her verse, the choir cautiously began to join in. A black haired lady at the front blinked away her daze and looked up at Elisa. The two smiled at each other as Elisa climbed down from the podium and the woman instead replaced her. Elisa joined the choir and became part of a mass of sound. Four harmonies fused and mingled seamlessly, filled with a passion that Kai couldn't relate to but understood. Although Elisa was but one voice in the wall of sound, Kai could easily spot her from the crowd by the pink aura that surrounded her and made his blue aura of Bravery glow too.

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will sing no more_

Elisa smiled, relieved that they had returned to normal as Kai applauded them enthusiastically, making Elisa blush slightly. Then he turned to the creature he'd been fighting, a smirk plastered on his lips as the felt-creature's knees knocked together in fear.

"I, umm, have to be somewhere, so umm – LET'S GO FELICCY!" Luditentis shouted out the window, then disappeared in a flash of stars and swirls. Elisa stepped out of the choir to stand by Kai and from his position outside, Avitor could see Elisa's Bravery carried the Spirit of the Triceratops and once more he had the vision of four empty Dino Batteries filling with the Triceratops's Spirit. Felcitoy would have liked to have struck the stricken Avitor, but she had sustained more damage than she thought from the attack and decided to retreat like her Major suggested. Kai smiled and grabbed Elisa's wrist.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"E-ehh?" she squeaked as Kai dragged her outside. "Kai, what on earth are you doing?!"

"Come and met the man behind the Bravery, Elisa." Kai said but stopped sudden when in the place of the mystical man who saved him was a large humanoid bird with blue feathers and scales, dressed in the same white futuristic tribal clothing. He held the same sword as Avitor and his wings were also the same colour as before. "Or rather, bird." He finished lamely, amazed at the sight. Avitor sheathed his sword and approached them.

"Apologises. I have used up a lot of energy and Bravery. I can no longer maintain my human form." Avitor explained, holding up his taloned hand at Elisa. "You too have the power of Bravery. Will you join Kai and help protect the world?"

"Wh-wh-whoa! Wait a moment!" Elisa cried, pushing Kai away and holding her hands up in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Will you help us save the world, Elisa?" Kai repeated, his eyes darkening as he thought of Dolorrow. "Felcitoy's not the only monster. There's one of Sorrow too – he's already destroyed the school gym" Elisa gasped at that. Had Kai already faced these monsters? "And Avitor says there's more. I don't know all the details, but I do know that we can help."

"With our… Bravery, right?" Elisa replied. Kai smiled as Avitor laughed.

"You catch on quick, young human. What is your name?" he asked.

"Me? Elisa Taylor."

"Will you come with us, Elisa?" she thought about it for a moment. That monster would try and do the same thing again is Elisa did nothing. And if the others were even worse than she was…

"Yes. Yes, I'll come… umm, what was your name again?"

"Avitor. Come on then!" the bird man turned and began to walk back to the path he was following earlier, before he had sensed the attackinh Intercitus Army, now with a second Brave warrior following him.

"That pisses me off!" hissed Raidonage from his hiding spot outside of a local club. "Seems some idiot is trying to make a move against us already. Then again, once I'm back at full strength it'll make no difference. I just hope for some bloody rage soon." Raidonage lifted his horribly human head as he glanced through the open door to peer inside the club. Belgantic had given him this form to blend in with the humans until his full power had returned. Raidonage growled and nearly missed a red-haired boy with crystal blue eyes entering the club. Even at such low power, Raidonage could feel the simmering rage under his skin. He would be perfect. Raidonage slipped into the club after him and followed him to the bar. Another human, a copper-haired one, was already seated their as Raidonage's target ordered a drink.

"Ohh, Darcy! It's a rare sight to see you about!" he teased, tipping his drink towards the human known as 'Darcy'.

"Antonio, please leave me alone." He sighed, rubbing a headache that had been building up since this morning. "I'm not in the mood for you, not tonight." Raidonage smirked at the pent-up rage already in his target and walked behind the apparently annoying human 'Antonio'. As Darcy went to take a sip of his drink, Raidonage sent an electric shock through Antonio. The human jumped to his feet, knocking into Darcy as he whirled round to face Raidonage, who was innocently sipping at some drink a human had left unattended. Darcy was doused with alcohol and cried out in indignation. Realising what he'd done, inadvertently he might add, Antonio tried to smile it off and attempted to wipe down the alcohol with his scarf.

"Ahhh, Sorry dude! I got a shock from somewhere. I honestly didn't mean to do that." Antonio apologised, but Darcy wasn't having any of it.

"You son of bitch…" he rumbled, starting to burn with a red aura.

"Hmm? Whatcha say, Darcy?"

"I said you're a SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted Darcy, punching Antonio in the face. Before Antonio could retort, Darcy climbed onto his prone form and started punching again. Everyone stopped to which the fight, as Darcy ripped into Antonio with a rage no one knew he had. Antonio looked at his friend burning with an angry red aura, his blue eyes dark and pupils constricted into silts.

"So that's how it is…" Antonio rumbled, his voice inhumanly dark. "You think you can fight wildly? I'LL SHOW YOU WILD!" Antonio shoved his opponent hard, scrambling to his feet and launching a barrage of fists at Darcy's face. The two fought like animals, scrabbling and scratching at whatever their hands could reach. Antonio managed to drag Darcy towards him and bit hard into his shoulder. Rage bellowed off Darcy and Raidonage laughed as his true form blossomed with power once more. Lightning crackled around him and he returned to his true form. Once they saw this, the humans started to scream and fled instantly. However the two battling humans didn't seem to care for such trivial matters as Darcy scraped his nails across Antonio's face, cutting it open and aggravating a bruise from earlier in the fight.

"You're… nothing but… SHIT!" Snarled Darcy, his voice not quite human anymore.

"That's it… get more wild… you're giving me… A FAIR FIGHT!" Roared Antonio.

"That's enough of that!" Raidonage swung his sword, sparking with lightning, and the two boys tumbled out of the door and into the street. Avitor paused as they suddenly rolled into the street, accompanied by various grunt and cries of pain. Darcy rolled over the kerb and into the road while Antonio managed to catch himself between a bench and a chair. Kai and Elisa stared in shock, then realised they were hurt and was by their sides in seconds. Elisa knew the boy in the red jacket was Antonio, but she didn't recognise the boy he was fighting,

"You okay?" she asked. He looked at her through red hair, his blue eyes shining like crystals. His navy jumper was stained with alcohol and blood and his eye was already starting to blacken. A ring of teeth marks puckered on his neck and his nose was bleeding slightly. He nodded his head, wincing at the pain in his neck.

"Yeah. I feel really calm all of a sudden. Thanks lady." He said, smiling as best as he could with a graze on his lips. Elisa breathed a sigh of relief and saw something large and monstrous-looking exit the club.

"You need to run, hurry and go!" Elisa told him and he limped as best he could into the distance. Elisa looked up to clearly see the reason for the beaten human – the final General Avitor had been telling them about: Raidonage. "You – !"

"Huh, this turned out better than I thought. Not only did I return to full power, but I got a pair of idiots to beat each other up for no reason!" Raidonage cackled and Avitor stepped forth, preparing to cut him down for what he had done. Then paused, his blade raised to his face but his beak grinding in supressed pain. He had used up too much of his strength when fighting Dolorrow and although he had been able to survive Felcitoy, pulling off the Brave Ball had almost completely drained him. "Huh? Are you challenging me, bird man?" Raidonage raised his large, pronged blade in response and went to cut the stupid bird, when an fleshy, pink arm blocked his blade. "What the?!"

"Heh, so you're the one who made me piss off D-bag." A voice panted, clearly tired from his previous fight but somehow finding the strength to keep going. Raidonage growled as a pair of wild green eyes stared into his yellow soulless ones. "Unforgivable…" he rumbled, his voice dangerously low.

"Whatever! What can a mere human do?" Snapped Raidonage, pushing the blade down and cutting the idiot human's arm. It cried out in pain, falling into the arms of his friend.

"Antonio!" Kai cried. "You gotta run mate!"

"Nah, I ain't running." He answered, tightening his bloody hand into a fist. "I'm gonna show this guy what happens to those who piss off my pals!" and with a roar to rival a dinosaur, Antonio launched himself at Raidonage, ploughing through the lightning the General sent his way to stop him. Antonio's fist struck Raidonage's face, making the monster stagger back, as his body glowed red.

"What the?! How could you do that? Oh never mind. You may piss me off, but I got what I want. Smell you later!" and with that, Raidonage disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Hm. Gotcha." Antonio replied before he fainted from exhaustion. Kai caught him and hefted him up in his arms, helped by Elisa as the two of them fussed over his wounds. He was in much the same state as the other boy, bar instead of bite his cheek had been scraped and a lovely bump was forming on his forehead. Avitor watched them as the vision came a third time. He sighed deeply, looking in his hands at the red Dino Batteries, the stylized '1' dictating them to belong to the T-Rex Spirits.

"Is he really the one?" Avitor wondered quietly aloud. The raw power certainly matched that what the T-Rex seeks, but Avitor was unsure about his Bravery. In the rush, Avitor couldn't be sure the human was emitting Bravery instead of Rage. Was he really suited to be a dinosaur warrior? That was only one way to find out. "Kai, Elisa." Avitor raised his voice and the two humans walked over to him, each supporting the unconscious Antonio in their arms. "Bring him with us. There is no time to waste."

"Are you sure, Avitor? Antonio's a bit of a bad boy I hear…" Elisa replied, looking at the sleeping face in Kai's arms.

"It's alright, Elisa. Antonio's a free-spirit and gets easily carried away but's he steadfast and loyal to his friends, I swear." Kai replied though Elisa was far from convinced.

"We are not far from my base, we must hurry!" Avitor said and the two nodded, picking up their pace as best they could to follow the bird creature.

"This is pissing me off!" snapped Raidonage, slamming his fist against the walls of the castle. "So that's what you were talking about, Dolorrow?" the tin man nodded as Felictoy and Luditentis were chiming to each other, whining about their failed stupid plan. Bloody idiots, the pair of them. Belgantic cleared his throat and the room fell into silence.

"We must strike hard while they are still weak." He announced, opening his book and searching for the right page.

"That'll be good, if we weren't so weak too!" Dolorrow lamented, waving a clanking hand at the Towers of Emotion – they had been activated thanks to the growing power of the Generals, but they weren't yet ready to create any Warriors to serve Exctients.

"No matter. There are warriors who survived. Did it not occur to you why you were frozen in ice when I awoke you four?"

"Well err, umm… err…" Dolorrow had no answer to that.

"Hmph!" Raidonage hadn't really cared one way or the other. He was awake now, that's all the mattered.

"Oh! So someone was responsible for freezing us, tehehe!" Felictoy cried twirling in a circle and clapping her hands in her characteristic joy.

"But who has the power to freeze us, Belgantic?" Luditentis asked, but the Priest was busy mumbling to himself

"_Oh, queatur erranders glacy camplains, Audeed consilimons, Magreat Deod, Humana superfiace levobisgo Ducunsaurs etad oncemelall perderoy."_

"_MY LORD_!" A voice echoed in the castle's chamber as a white ball of energy hissed. The Generals were shocked and Luditentis tried to hide behind Felictoy for protection, but it failed as she tried to hide behind him at the same time. The icy mist then died down as a creature stepped through the parting ice like it was nothing. It was a hulking mass of living ice, with massive forearms that ended in three claw-like icicles and could act as a shield should anything dare to try and strike it. Two icebergs sat on its shoulders and its chest had a ribcage structure, but this was covered by the triangular fractals of ice. Its top half was a mixture of white and cool blue, but his legs were a solid blue instead and his feet resembled upturned ice stakes. He wore a crown of ice and his skull-esqued face had two curving fangs like a sabre-toothed tiger.

"The Warrior of the Ice-Age, Glacitate, has returned!" the creature announced himself, rolling his shoulders to loosen them. Once he revealed himself, the Generals started to crowd around him, with Felcitoy and Lundenitis jumping up and down and clapping their hands in joy. Raidonage stood to the side, studying the creature with a more critical eye until he was satisfied that this monster was the real deal. Belgantic was smirking to himself as Dolorrow stepped forward, pointing rudely at the newcomer.

"Oi, oi, I hope you're as good as the Boss says you are. Else I'll be bawling!" He told him but it wasn't Glacitate who defended himself.

"This guy's power is greater than you think. So it was you that condemned the last of the dinos to their icy prison?" Raidonage replied, walking closer to the monster, feeling the power radiate off him. A vision in his mind of Glacitate glowing hands spreading out ice suddenly appeared. The stupid dinosaurs came to stop him, but the tyrannosaurus- rex, the triceratops, the brachiosaur, the spinosaurus and pathetic little velociraptor all were frozen in his clutches.

"That's right and when I'm through, no dinosaur will be left alive this time!" He boasted, swinging his mighty arms as the Generals watched on, feeling certain in their victory.

"As you wish, now go. I will provide you with back-up." Glacitate gave a nod and bounded off down the hall as Belgantic opened his book once more and his hand glowed with dark magic. "_Semineed Exitiectus icaquater surgeries etad tasaevengire humana omnings Ducunsaurs."_ The Generals looked at each other in confusion. "We have been here so long, our great Lord, Exitiectus's cells have soaked the waters around and by extension that which lives in these waters. These are our new power, one we shall use to destroy the dinosaurs before they can even draw their first breath!"

The three humans were amazed when Avitor presented them with the doors to the abandoned kid's museum. Antonio tried to stand up to gawk at its dust laden structure but Kai's frim hold prevented him from doing so. Although he had finally stirred after his fight with Dancy, Kai wouldn't let the idiot walk on his own. His trouser leg was ripped and though it had stopped bleeding, the wound on his leg was still obviously painful. Elisa let her fingers follow the carved wood surface, curious of what lay beyond them since she herself had never visited the museum before its closure. Kai recalled the massive metal dinosaur in the Welcome Hall, but little else. He wasn't even sure how accurate the dinosaurs where. Antonio had been there many times as a kid, after spending most of his time sitting and watching the T-Rex. The bright red, metal creature had always stirred Antonio's soul but he never figured out why.

"This is the place." Avitor declared, snapping his figures to order the doors to open.

"Here? But it's been closed for ages." Kai replied, sceptic of the bird's sense of direction.

"Indeed. While human life within it may be scarce, I can assure you it is not uninhabited." The trio where about to question him further when as the doors thudded open, a collection of shrieks and roars greeted them. Avitor smiled at their surprise and strode in, leaving the dumbstruck teens to follow in his talon-steps. The door creaked shut as Antonio was the last to limp in, Kai was too amazed to remember to support him, and they jumped slightly at the sight of Wayne being the one behind the doors closure.

"Ah, don't mind me." He chuckled, smiling at the trio. "So you're the guys Avitor selected? I expected you'd be in their ranks, Kai." Kai blushed at the compliment and thankfully Avitor called all of them away. Elisa saw him disappear into a small door and the others nominated her to go in first. She pouted at the boys but did so. She did not expect what she saw. Nor did the boys.

They tumbled onto a square stone platform with pillars at each corner and a weird design etched into the ancient surface of the platform and wall behind it. The area was spacious, easily able to fit ten people, and looked like it belonged on the set of Jurassic Park. Dusty sandstone lined the floor and walls, rising up in pillars to hold up a ceiling of light above their heads, Ferns grew along the room's edges and even the odd small tree managed to survive, their water source being a small pool off the left. Yellow zig-zags lined the sandstone and some was even carved into crude dinosaur shapes.

A giant Tyrannosaurus-Rex was at the far end of the room, complete with two yellow fangs, and had some sort of box inside it – covered in various numbered and coloured labels. One seemed to resemble a parasaurolophus with the zig-zags running down the front of his crest to his nose. Another was above the pool of water, the stocky head and four spines making it instantly identifiable as a stegosaurus. The third was harder to deduce, it was certainly a carnivorous dinosaur, judging by the teeth created from the yellow zig-zags in its mouth, and their best guess was a raptor of some sorts. Opposite it was a much more recognisable dinosaur – a triceratops, complete with a decorated yellow frill. The three teenagers stood there in a daze as Avitor appeared in the front of the box in the Tyrannosaurus mouth. He smiled as he spread his arm out to encompass the impossibly ancient room.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Terrieratae. Or as it would be known as in your tongue, the Land of the Lost Lizards."

"Lost… lizards?" Kai echoed as Elisa frowned at the three glowing items that had suddenly appeared on the stone table that dominated the centre of the room.

"You mean like dinosaurs?!" Antonio asked excitedly. Avitor nodded.

"Indeed. Mighty lizards that ruled the Earth's surface for millions and millions of years. During their time, a great power rose up from the depths of the Earth that threatened to overtake this world and sacrifice it to their god – the Destroyer."

"The Destroyer?" Elisa queried, stepping towards the table.

"Yes. A creature that was responsible for the extinction of the dinosaurs. I, along with others of my kind, created the Spiritsaurs to fight against him. But we alone couldn't unlock their true power. I sensed only the next owners of this Earth could do so. So I sealed him away, I fleeting hoped forever, and drained of power I was sent into fossilization and waited for the seal to finally break."

"And it's done so?" Antonio asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes. The earthquake you must of felt was the sign I dreaded would come."

"Well, if you knew this day would come, did you prepare for it?" Kai questioned, now also interested in the objects on the table. They looked like guns of some sort.

"My tribe was well-versed in magic. My father was a Priest and taught me many things. I planned on using my magic to turn you into warriors. However…" Avitor picked up one of the guns. It was fairly bulky with most of the barrel being taken up by a dinosaur inspired head. Its mouth was sealed shut, its nostrils formed two muzzles and it had eyes that glowed briefly as Avitor picked it up. A cylinder chamber dominated the body of the weapon, striated with two bands – one light, one dark. The hammer was shaped like a small tail and grip and trigger housing fitted the bird's hand well. "Recently, things have been occurring that make me think differently. These…" once more a word formed in Avitor's mind though he had not set eyes on the weapons before now. "Triassic Revolve-a-Morphers will grant you a greater power, I feel. The power of the Praecatorums!"

"Huh?" the three replied. Avitor chuckled and stroked his feathery white hair.

"Apologises. I forget you do not speak my language. The closest word I can find in your tongue is… Power Rangers." The human's jaw's dropped at that. Elisa didn't believe it. Kai was in shock. Antonio was just insanely excited.

"For _real?!_" He cried, practically jumping up and down in his place.

"Y-you're being serious, r-right?" Kai managed to withhold his visible excitement, but his voice betrayed his internal one.

"But aren't the Power Rangers like some guys with superpowers or have been through rigorous training?" Elisa asked, sceptical that three kids picked off the streets were Power Ranger material.

"Sometimes, yes. But other times the mere indomitable human spirit and the unwavering, infinite potential of teenagers is all that's needed to draw out power." Avitor answered. "But before you start celebrating just yet, there is one more challenge you must past. In order to become a dinosaur warrior, a Power Ranger, you must be accepted by the dinosaurs themselves." Avitor looked at his hands, at the twelve batteries that had been created in from the presence of these humans, and placed them in their respective slot in the giant charger. Below it, the other slots glowed and more of the batteries filled most of them. Five slots for five batteries with the number 11, and one each for batteries 12-23. Avitor couldn't be sure yet but he wondered if they could be…? No. he had to focus on the Spiritsaurs that reminded with the living. Avitor turned sharply on his heels and strode towards the platform. "Come! It is time for the test!" he announced and the humans nervously followed him.

Back in the museum, Avitor was standing in the dusty Grand Canyon exhibit. Behind him was a massive pink dinosaur. It had a long silver tail fashioned after a drill and the two yellow horns on its head looked it they could do some damage. Yellow bands ran across its stocky legs and a small frill lined with silver sat atop a head with piercing green eyes. Elisa stepped towards it without thinking, laying a hand on its pink metal skin.

"She's… she's…" Elisa muttered, feeling an odd pull to the dinosaur she'd never seen before.

"Pretty, isn't that so?" Antonio smirked but Kai flicked him on his bruised cheek.

"Shh! Leave Elisa to decide if she's pretty in pink." Kai replied, as Antonio silently mouthed his pain and cradled his pulsing cheek.

"Elisa, this is Triceradrill, the Triceratops Spiritsaur…" A stroke of his fur. "Zord, in your tongue. If you wish to become her ranger, you must defeat the challenge she sets you." Avitor backed away to join the boys and snapped his fingers. The Spiritsaur gave an almighty roar and from her mouth pink energy flowed out and in front of Elisa. It formed a vaguely human shape. She crossed her arms over each other before rising them up by her side. It kicked her leg over and round and raised her arms right over her head: one extended, one touching her wrist and making the arm bend. "Are you ready, Elisa?"

"Wh-wh-what do I even do?" Elisa stuttered as the glowing figure started to charge. On instinct, Elisa raised her arms to defend herself, just in time as one kick connected to the forearm. Recognising the attack pattern, Elisa pushed against the figure, putting it off balance as it tried to lift itself into the air. This gave Elisa time to back away before the figure could execute its spinning kick. As the glowing foot missed Elisa's face, she cartwheeled forward and flung her leg towards the figure's neck. Elisa flipped it round onto the floor and then brought it back into the air with a flick of her other foot. Elisa charged at the nearest wall and kicked off it, gaining height. Elisa cried out as she positioned herself and her foot connected hard with the glowing figure's chest. It crumpled in on itself and fell on the floor with a thud. Elisa landed gracefully and as she rose found one of those weapons in her hand. She inspected it, trying to move the barrel, and found that the only serviceable part was the trigger. She turned to her opponent once more, who was struggling to get up, and took aim. Her form glowed pink and the energy channelled itself into the gun. Once it had absorbed enough energy to glow a blinding white, Elisa pulled the trigger.

_ACTIVATED! TRICERATOPS!_

No one knew who the voice was nor how it had been programed to say that phrase but never the less, a powerful beam of white and pink energy struck the figure. It convulsed once before stilling and then burst into fragments of pink light. The light gathered back in the Spiritsaur's mouth, who then gave an accepting roar. Elisa fell back and glance in shock at her gun. Instead of the fossilised sandstone it was now made of some sort of plastic. Most of the gun was yellow with black highlights on the top, mouth, hammer and grip. The barrel had rough yellow and black stripes and when Elisa touched it, it spun freely. The eye glowed green but and a series of roars drew her attention away. Surrounding Triceradrill where four triceratops. They each gave a cry and suddenly the Dino Batteries Avitor had placed to charge appear in Elisa's hand. The small herd of dinosaurs charged towards her, but instead of crashing into her they disappeared into the batteries, creating a white silhouette of a triceratops on the blue background. Elisa stood slowly up and looked at the small group watching her. The boys where gawping, neither of them expecting the normally shy Elisa to have come out with such a ferocity in her kicks. She pocketed the batteries and tapped the gun nervously.

"Sooo… I passed, right?"

"Indeed. You have been accepted by Triceradrill as her partner. You can now become the Pink Ranger!" Avitor told her with a snap, then he turned to Kai. "It is your turn now Kai. Let us go!" Avitor walked off through the corridor to the left and the teenagers (plus one ranger) followed. They passed through a different dinosaur's home, a forest of bamboo with a carnivorous dinosaur sitting silently among the shoots. It growled at their presence and Avitor gave it an apologetic glance before striding onwards. Elisa followed on quickly behind, unnerved by the dinosaur's unblinking stare. Kai looked up at it, wondering whether he also needed a ranger and if so why was Avitor walking past him. Antonio gave the green Spiritasaur a wave, which it snarled at before attempting to wave back with its arms. Kai rolled his eyes and grabbed Antonio by the ear.

"Oi Kai! That hurts!" Antonio groaned, trying to twist out of the grip without aggravating any more of his wounds.

"'Ere, 'ere. Come on Antonio, this isn't the time to be mucking around!" Kai replied as they entered the adjacent room. The immediate thing the three humans noticed was the sudden temperature drop. Both Elisa and Kai had to rub their arms with their hands in an attempt to generate some heat, while Antonio buried his face in his scarf and attempted to pull his jacket over his still aching chest. Avitor, being covered in feathers, didn't notice the sudden chill that frosted his and everyone else's breath. A small snow flurry started up as a blue creature stirred from the mountain of the snow that had aclumacated around him. The dinosaur rumbled as it slowly shook it's hulking mass, swinging his spike tail a fraction too close to Kai for comfort. Yellow spines ran down his raised back though the majority of his body was similar to Triceradrill. Kai found himself looking his brown eyes with cool red ones of the Spiritasaur. The small head turned to get a good look at the human, before bellowing at Avitor.

"This is Stegofender, the stegosaurus Spiritasaur Zord. It would like to test your worthiness Kai." Avitor told him and the Spiritasaur rumbled in agreement, blue light flowing from its mouth and taking up a human form. It crouched slightly compared to Triceradrill's projection but it too crossed its arms over before raising them up and forward, hands curled like claws. It swung his left arm of his right, twisting his entire body with it, before lifting his right arm up and lowering his left arm down. He looked like he was about to push a large boulder or something. Kai loosened his neck and gave his knuckles a crack.

"Alright then… Come at me bro!" he challenged and the spirit obliged, running forward with his shoulders low in an obvious tackle. Kai let him connect, let him wrap his strong arms around his waist and let him push. Kai's strength meant it took his opponent a few moments for the human to start to fall back – the few moments Kai needed to wrap his arms around the spirit's shoulders and to adjust his weight. Kai felt his body give way and used the spirit's momentum against it, flipping it upside-down and leaving it failing in his arms before unceremoniously dumping it on the ground – head first.

"I'm rocking your skull!" Kai announced with a smirk which quickly faded when the spirit stood back up much faster than he anticipated. "If you had on that is." This time, Kai charged first. He mimicked his opponent's earlier attack, hoping to lure him into a false sense of security. Unfortunately it didn't go completely to plan. The Spirit charged back at Kai but used his back as a springboard to leap over and behind him. A hand then grabbed Kai's leg and he was spun in a circle before being flung at a wall. Kai thought fast, pushing off the wall as best he could, trying to conserve the momentum, as he attempted the tackle once more. This time, he was successful. He aimed much lower than the spirit had, getting his head in-between his opponent's legs and then standing up to leave the spirit plastered against his back. Then Kai began to spin, using a nearby icicle to bash the spirit against until after several hits it gave way and snapped. Kai twisted his shoulders and threw off the spirit, forcing it to crash into a pile of snow. Kai panted and raised his arms to defend against the spirit's retaliation, only to find one of the mysterious guns in his right hand. The spirit stumbled towards him and taking a leaf out of Elisa's book, he took his aim and rested a finger on the trigger. His form glowed blue and the power raced through his arms and down into the gun, charging it and making it glow a near blinding white. Once Kai felt ready, his finger tugged on the trigger.

_ACTIVATED! STEGOSAURUS!_

The voice appeared once more and Kai's arm was flung away by the force of the blast that unleashed itself from the gun's twin muzzles. The beams, one white and one blue, struck the spirit as it gave one final charge. He stopped mid stride and silently fell forward, dispersing into a blue cloud before he even hit the ground. It returned to the stegosaur and the creature gave its body and shake before nodding at Kai. Kai looked down at his gun – like Elisa's it now sported the yellow and black colouring and the barrel could revolve at last. It weapon's eyes glowed green and in his free hand appear the Dino Batteries for Stegofender. Kai glanced up just in time to see a herd of stegosaurus running towards him and then disappear into the four batteries, creating a white silhouette against the blue background inside. Kai grinned, tossing the batteries in the air but then had to scramble to grab them as he misjudged the trajectories of each battery. Elisa facepalmed. Antonio laughed. Avitor smiled, catching the final battery for Kai.

"Thanks…" he mumbled sheepishly.

"It is not a problem." Avitor replied, handing it over. "You have passed Stegofender's test. You are now his partner and, more importantly, the Blue Ranger." Avitor gave his fingers a snap and Stegofender cried out his agreement. "There is only one Spiritasaur left to visit. Come you three, it is time for Antonio's challenge." They nodded but didn't notice the slight drop in enthusisum in Avitor's voice. In his heart, he did not believe that Antonio suited the Spiritasaur that harmonized with his Bravery. But he couldn't deny him on the basis of a feeling. Avitor would have to see what became of Antonio's challenge first.

"That was so cool!" babbled Antonio, his excitement rising at the thought of his battle. "I mean Elisa was all kicks and accuracy, which I totally didn't expect, and then you were like all powerful and tough and stuff!"

"Thanks mate. No prizes for guess how'll your fight'll go, eh?" Kai replied, nudging him in the chest and winking.

"Hehe, I'm gonna go all out!" Antonio announced as they passed through another exhibit. The dinosaur in here was mainly black and had a similar body shape to the green carnivore, but that was all they could tell. The dark lighting made it impossible to see anything else, bar the two red eyes trained on them. It gave a cry, much deeper and more like a bellow than the green one's growls. Elisa had paused to try and identify it and then pushed on to keep up with everyone else.

"Is that a good idea?" Elisa queried. The boys turned to look at her and she blushed. "I-I mean… you're still hurt Antonio."

"It'll be fine!" he replied, tossing an arm around Elisa – oblivious to her discomfort – and flashing a toothy grin. "I won't feel a thing." He winked and Kai managed to drag him off of Elisa. She mouthed a 'thank you' and started to walk a little further ahead, away from Antonio. Thankfully before they knew it, Avitor had stopped them and the trio realised they'd reached the final destination. The entire room was shaped like the inside of a volcano and the walls glowed with thousands of red, orange, yellow and white LEDs to give the illusion of lava. They gawked at the room's design, until Antonio's voice brought their attention to the Spiritasaur. "There you are, big guy! Long time no see, huh?"

"You are familiar with Tyrannoroar, Antonio?" Avitor asked, amazed. Tyrannoroar was the Tyrannosaurus-Rex Spiritasaur and one of the closest to Avitor's heart. Its body was massive compared to the previous Spiritasaurs, held upright by two power red legs and its length was attributed to the long, flexible yellow tail he had. The yellow continued on his underbelly and his lower jaw, as well as the little crest of feathers he had atop his head. Tiny silver arms shuffled about as Tyrannoroar lowered his massive head, snorting at Antonio, his pupiless eyes not leaving the human's. Kai blinked as he realise both human and dinosaur had the same coloured eyes.

"Yeah, I just to sit here when I was a kid and just watch 'im. I always felt a connection to him. I dunno what it was, just something… big." Antonio spoke softly and seriously, raising a hand to touch Tyrannoroar's head, making Avitor believe for a moment that his earlier doubts were unfounded nonsense. "So you're gonna test me, eh?" he address the T-Rex and it nodded. "Bring it!" the Spiritasaur roared once, red energy streaming from its mouth to form the final humanoid spirit. It followed the trend of starting with your arms crossed, then moved them in biting motions before holding them diagonally in front of its chest, right above left, each roughly parallel to each other, hands tightened into claws. It then pushed both arms forward, as if unleashing an energy ball, before twisting its arms and finally bring the left one above his shoulder, bent at the elbow, and the right one remind in front. Antonio's smile turned into a smirk and his posture bent pugnaciously. Avitor watched him carefully, feeling the ancient energy radiating off him, before raising a hand.

"Begin!" he announced was a snap and surprisingly, Antonio was the first to charge. He slung a punch at the spirit's head, which it tried to avoid but only succeeded in moving into a position from Antonio's other fist to make contact. The spirit stumbled back, not expected such a wild start to the battle. Antonio growled approvingly as the spirit spun his legs round and kicked him hard, winding Antonio's already weakened body and sending his towards the floor. Antonio clambered into all fours and ran at his legs, using a sweeping kick to bring the spirit to his level. He leapt on top of the prone figure and started to punch at his face and chest. At first the spirit was unable to respond but eventually managed to grab Antonio's hands. Antonio cried out in pain as his fist were twisted and the spirit pulled itself upright, dragged a complaining Antonio with it. The head shifted for a moment, opening up like jaw, and bite down on Antonio's shoulder. He cried out as warmth and pain spread over his back, then his voice darkened into a throaty growl.

"Touché." He muttered and returned the favour, biting back on the spirit. It didn't expect that. No one did, not even Avitor who gasped suddenly as the spirit let go in shock. That was its mistake. Antonio pulled his legs up and kicked, making the spirit stagger back. Antonio panted. He was draining fast. He needed to finish this. His fist tightened. His legs charged. His voice twisted into a roar as he unleashed all of his remained strength into that one punch. It struck the spirit dead in the chest and it was blown back by the force of it, landing heavily against the wall. Antonio raised his hand, expecting the gun that had appeared in it. He took aim and began to glow, wispy shreds of red energy burning off of him. "Fire." He growled as his finger tightened suddenly and a powerful red beam was shot from the glowing gun. The spirit collapsed on the floor and the energy was transferred back to the Spiritasaur.

"YEEEEES!" Antonio cheered, twirling the gun in his hands. That was until Avitor noticed something. Something vital.

"Antonio!" he snapped, pulling the gun out of his hands. Unlike Kai's and Elisa's, his had not activated and remained a stony grey compared to the yellow and black the other two showed. "Something is not right. If Tyrannoroar had accepted you as his warrior, your Revolve-a-Morpher would have changed like theirs did." Avitor waved a hand at Kia and Elisa but then stilled suddenly as a wind whipped up and brushed over his long white fur. Avitor spun on his heels, aghast. It was too soon, far too soon. He didn't found all his warriors yet! "No! They have made their first move!" The teenagers tensed suddenly. The enemy had come to them. Avitor placed his hands on Kai's and Elisa shoulders. "It is time to fight. Follow your instincts, the spirits of your dinosaur will guide you." Avitor turned over his hands and was shocked when two rectangular devices sat in his hands. Lined with yellow, they both bore the mark of the Spiritasaurs – a stylized dinosaur head with yellow teeth, silver scales and a red eye complete with spikes. Once more, a voice told Avitor the devices' name and purpose. "These are your Cellular Buckles. You can store your other batteries in here, as well as track down the members of Intercitus."

"Intercitus?" Kai asked.

"No time. It will also allow you to communicate with me. Now go! Power Rangers!" the two nodded and tapped the screen on the buckles. It showed a map of the town and a growing green area. That must be this 'Intercitus'.

"Right." Elisa replied.

"On it." Kai replied and both ran off out of the door. Avitor watched them and then looked regretfully down at the still unusable Revolve-a-Morpher. He was grateful that the wind was fairly weak, whatever Belgantic had sent it wasn't something two Rangers couldn't handle. He turned away and went to return the gun back to the Terrieratae. Antonio looked at the massive Spiritasaur. It was refusing to look back to the human, growling softly under his breath as Antonio continued to stare at it, arms crossed over his chest.

"I wonder…" he mused as Tyrannoroar gave a roar.

Kai and Elisa ran at full pelt until they reached the car park where the creatures where gathering. They were small and humanoid in shape, with smooth blank faces and think strands of what looked like kelp were almost combed back like hair. There wore what looked like white jumpsuits covered with protozoa-equse designs covering their bodies and faces. In the centre of each ones chest was a stylized 'D', with three expressive faces cutting through the middle. There were unmistakably servants of the Destroyer.

"Hey, you! Uhh… Kelp Kreatures!" Kai shouted. Elisa pulled a face. Was that really the best he could come up with? "Stop it!"

"Kekekeke…" they rattled, raising a side weapon armed with deadly, saw edges. Upon conferring within themselves, they collectively decided that these humans where the best targets in the area. "Kekukukakeke!" they cried and charged. Elisa squeaked and raised her weapon, randomly firing off a few shots in hope of hitting the advancing horde. Kai however was more pragmatic about the situation.

"Err, Elisa? How do we morph?" He asked.

"What?"

"If we are, you know, Power Rangers, we need to morph. Any clue on how to do that?" he clarified.

"Wha, umm… how should I know?!" she answered, squealing as a Kelp Kreature came too close to comfort and was then subjected to a series of kicks before prompting being introduced to the ground. "Didn't Avitor say something about our dinosaur spirits?" Kai tackled a nearby Kreature and then prompting began to spin his flailing legs against his comrades.

"Yeah… hey what about those batteries!"

"Sounds like a plan." Elisa jumped and delivered a spinning kick to clear herself some room. Kai came running to her side and both brought out their batteries. "Can we use them like this?" Elisa queried, showing Kai the triceratops silhouette. He shrugged and found that there was a little button on the batteries, just above the eye.

"I think I got it. Follow my lead, Elisa."

"O-okay…" Kai stood facing the horde, holding his battery out in his left hand.

"Battery Charged!" He declared, pressing down on the button. Bravery flooded through him and into the battery, charging it, and inside the battery the silhouette disappeared to reveal a sparking background and a blue-coloured stegosaurus – just like the spirit Kai had seen earlier. Elisa watched him and copied his movements.

"Battery Charged!" She repeated, pressing down on the button. Her Bravery was summoned from within her and flooded into the battery, giving it a sparkly background too and turning the triceratops silhouette pink. Kai then took out his gun and pressed down on the hammer tail. The mouth opened with a growl, its eye glowing in recognition of its owner. Elisa copied him once more, though it took her two tries to get the hammer the push fully down. Kai looked into the mouth of the gun and saw two slots just the right shape and size for a Dino Battery. Elisa noticed this two and though neither ever knew exactly why they did so, both slotted their newly charged batteries into the bottom slot and pushed down on the muzzle's 'head', forcing it closed.

_DOWNLOADED! __**STEGOFENDER!**_

_DOWNLOADED! __**TRICERADRILL!**_

The voice made them jump but Kai shook it off faster and pointed the gun forward, shouting out: "Fire!". Elisa copied and the two of them pointed they guns forward and fired, expecting that to trigger the morph. However all it did was create a blue holographic screen, in which their dinosaur's emblem sat in the middle off. Kai aimed a little further to the left and fired again. Elisa copied and this time an image of their suits appeared. A third shot brought up a screen with a unique weapon for each of the two rangers, stylized like their emblem. The fourth was an image of their Spiritasaur Zord, the holograms arranged themselves in a square in front of the two teenagers and the words CALIBRATION COMPLETE flashed across each screen. Kai lifted the revolver up beside his head and Elisa saw he had moved and copied. Kai spun the barrel of the gun, shouting: "Activate!" as he did so.

"Activate!" Elisa replied, spinning her barrel too. Sparks flew from the barrel, which was now burning a warm red. On the screens, the words changed to MORPHING READY. Kai and Elisa aimed in the middle of the gap the four and fired. This time the shot extended into a tunnel, glowing and swirling with green energy. Elisa gave Kai a nervous look but he just cracked his knuckles and plunged into the tunnel.

_As Kai crossed the threshold, four Stegosaurus spirits appeared beside him – formed from the holographic screens from earlier. Kai's body glowed white as he ran, until a Stegosaurus spirit passed him, creating a pair of blue boots and white gloves. Then a second ran past, creating most of the suit, covering Kai's body in what looked like blue spandex. The third spirit formed the décor of the suit, the silver rims on his boots and gloves, the belt complete with the Cellular Buckle, the Spiritasaur mark across his chest and his dinosaur's emblem on the right-hand corner. Kai and the final Stegosaur spirit ran out of the tunnel, finding themselves in a jungle area. Kai stopped and the spirit stopped beside him. They glanced at each other, then the Stegosaurs roared and ran through Kia's head, forming the helmet lined with two rows of small plates and dominated by a black visor in the shape of the dinosaur's mouth, complete with a silver mouth piece._

Elisa gazed at Kai, amazed, as he exiting the glowing energy field around him as a Power Ranger. He turned back to Elisa and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled uneasily but never the less raised her Revolver-a-Morpher and fired. Her own personal tunnel was formed and the four triceratops spirits that were formed and lead the way into the tunnel. Elisa wasn't convinced at first, but then one of the spirits came back to check on her. It had such a worried look on its face when Elisa didn't flow it.

"Alright then." Elisa sighed, shaking her arms in an attempt to loosen her nerves. "Here goes nothing." And she charged through.

_As Elisa crossed the threshold, four Triceratops spirits appeared beside her. Elisa's body glowed white as she ran, until a Triceratops spirit passed her, creating a pair of blue boots and white gloves. Then a second ran past, creating most of the suit, covering Elisa's body in what looked like pink spandex. The third spirit formed the décor of the suit, the silver rims on his boots and gloves, the belt complete with the Cellular Buckle, the Spiritasaur mark across her chest and his dinosaur's emblem on the right-hand corner. Elisa and the final Triceratop spirit ran out of the tunnel, finding themselves in a jungle area. Elisa stopped and the spirit stopped beside her. They glanced at each other, then the Triceratops roared and ran through Elisa's head, forming the helmet with three silver horns and dominated by a black visor in the shape of the dinosaur's mouth, complete with a silver mouth piece._

Elisa slowed her run to a halt and glanced down at her ranger suit, tugging at the skirt. She hoped it wasn't going to get in the way of her kicks. Kai made a happy sound as he began flexing his arms, warming them up. The Kelp Kreatures began to advance and Kai spat into his hands before clapping them and thumping them onto the ground. The small earthquake and dust cloud it created knocked the first row of Kreatures flying into the concrete walls. Elisa found her courage and determined not to be out classed by the blue boy, leapt and somersaulted into the air to kick at a Kelp Kreature in the second row. Her legs spun around to meet each Kreature that challenged her and then promptly introduced each one to the cold, stone ground.

"Whoa! For a girl, you're pretty tough." Kai told her as she clapped her hands over the unmoving bodies.

"I'm a black belt in karate, I'll have you know." Elisa replied, bragging just a tad. "Amongst other things."

"Well, you fooled me. What'd you say to showing these guys who the boss is around here?" Kai raised his hand for her to bump. Elisa looked away for a moment, awkward. She still wasn't sure if she knew the boy well enough yet. "Elisa?"

"Call me Pink." Elisa gave him a short bump with her knuckles. "Try to keep up, Blue Boy." And with that she charged further into battle.

"Oh it's on!" Kai replied and followed suit.

"Hey, Avitor! What was up with that?!"Antonio cried fruitlessly for the fifth time as he followed the bird man into the Terrieratae. Avitor placed the gun on the stone table and inspected the four batteries belonging to Tyrannoroar. So he had been right about the human. Even though he had the Bravery of the Tyrannosaurus, something about his fighting style prevented him from becoming a Power Ranger. Antonio frowned as Avitor continued to ignore him and picked up the gun.

"Put it down, Antonio." Avitor ordered, finally turning round to face him. "I'm sorry for dragging you along for no reason. But if Tyrannoroar does not think you are suitable then you cannot become a Power Ranger." Antonio thought about it for a moment. He knew, somehow, that Tyrannoroar was holding something back. That he was preventing Antonio from becoming a ranger for some reason. Suddenly the ground in the Terrieratae began to shake and a new, stronger wind blew over Avitor. "NO!"

"What? What is it?!"

"I can't be! Glacitate has survived all these years too!"

"Glacitate?" Antonio asked, following Avitor as he sprinted into the museum, just in time to see Tyrannoroar activating the giant motorized window that granted him access to the outside world. "Hey, hey! Whatcha doing, big guy?"

"Tyrannoroar, wait! I haven't activated your Battle Mode yet!" Avitor cried but it was useless as the dinosaur ran into the distance, towards Elderswood.

"'Battle Mode'?"

"The Spiritasaur Zords can't fight at full power without it. It used to require an incantation, but now I feel these Dino Batteries have something to do with it. But without a partner, the batteries won't be able to be charged and activated." Antonio gave a nod, still clutching the gun in his hands.

"And this, Glacitate?"

"I only saw him briefly before I was fossilized. He can freely control ice and it is possible he was responsible for the Ice Age that condemned the last of the surviving dinosaurs to extinction. Tyrannoroar is probably in a rage that none of us can understand." Avitor explained. I must contact the others before–"

"It'll be too late by then. He's heading for the centre of town, they're at the outskirts at a car park right? It'll be quicker if I head straight there." Antonio replied.

"But there's nothing you can do!"

"Hasn't stopped me before." Antonio smirked and Avitor grabbed his arm, determined not to let the boy run off to his death.

"There is a difference between stupidity and Bravery, Antonio." He told the boy sternly.

"I know that. Stupidity is running into things with no idea of why you're doing it or the consequences. Bravery is running into things with a plan but knowing that the consequences may be dire or not in your favour." Antonio replied. Avitor was taken aback. "And I don't plan on letting my friend die at the hands of some Ice Age freak." Avitor's hand loosened at that comment, enough to let Antonio's arm slip through his grasp. Antonio turned and ran in the direction of the centre of town. Avitor blinked in shock, frozen in place until Wayne placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Full of surprises that boy is." He told Avitor. "Peel one layer off him and all you do is find another."

"Yes. I can only hope that Tyrannoroar has a change of heart." Avitor replied, returning to the Welcome Hall. He stared up at the dinosaur that dominated it. "That reminds me. Can I trust you with a little task, Wayne?"

"Of course. What is it?"

Glacitate stood at the top of a building, studying the human's pathetic world. They think that by building their structures and homes they are invincible. He would soon show them otherwise. He gave an indignant snort and slammed his arms forward. They glowed blue and a white flurry of ice extended into the town, covering the buildings in ice. On the ground, more Kelp Kreatures began to gather and starting clinging onto each to each other to form a mass of squirming bodies. They began to glow green as more bodies joined the pile, aided by the magic of Belgantic whose voice echoed in the sky.

"_Servianof dominord meiour,_

_Coalescerge etand cadise_

_Utas quiose ausured resistim thpotesof ludimic."_

Two of these mass of monsters rose up into Godzilla-equse shapes, with three mouths full of sharp teeth – one at the down of each arm and a giant mouth taking up the entirety of their head. Lines of green spines covered their back and arms while brown plating covered their underbellies and the top of their heads. They gave a strange roar, one that both rattled and gurgled, as they stormed through the frozen and helpless town, dripping with slime from head to tail. Their presence hadn't gone unnoticed by the two rangers.

"Blue! Over there, look!" Elisa cried, pointing at the city's centre. Kai elbowed a nearby Kelp Kreature and leapfrogged over a second in order to see what she was pointing at.

"Jesus Chirst! They're like dinosaurs!" Kai exclaimed as Elisa kicked away a Kelp Kreature trying to sneak up on him.

"More like Kelp-A-Saurs." Elisa commented and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied. "Seriously though, how the hell do we deal with those things?" Elisa went to reply, but was attacked by more Kelp Kreatures. She flung up her leg and kicked its face in yet it still managed to drag its saw-blade weapon across her chest. A familiar sounding roar made her and Kai look up at the city once more.

"I think he'll handle it." She replied, in awe of the sight.

"No shit, Sherlock."

What they saw was Tyrannoroar challenging the newly formed Kelp-a-Saurs. He was still severely limited power wise, his feathers were depressed and his eyes reminded pupilless but he could not stand by and let Intercitus do as it pleased. With a roar, he charged, stomping through the Kelp Kreatures on the ground that hadn't merged into Kelp-A-Saurs with ease. He head-butted the first giant creature and sparks flew as it retaliated by smacking him with his hands. Tyrannoroar could feel his Bravery wavering. He was so weak without Avitor's magic… Back on street level, Glacitate hadn't missed the weakness the dinosaur seem to have acquired.

"So you're a survivor, eh? Looks like I'm gonna have to show you why I feared as one of Exitiectus's greatest creations! Hiyah!" he cried, arms glowing once more as ice flowed towards the helpless Zord. The Kelp-A-Saur pushed him out of the way and Tyrannoroar gave a pitying cry as his body was covered in ice. The two rangers cried out in shock. How could the Zord have lost so easily?

"We need to get over there!" shouted Elisa as she tried to clear a path to the centre of town. Kai, however, was more pragmatic about the situation.

"There's nothing we can do! We're too far away! Plus, what about the people? We need to protect them!" Elisa looked at the group of humans cowering under a fallen piece of structure, acting as a makeshift shelter. If they left now, they'd be doomed. "Anyway, Avitor must have a plan or something if he sent Tyrannoroar into battle!" Kai added and Elisa couldn't argue with that. They would have to hope Avitor had a hidden ace up his sleeve. Little did they know it was not an ace that would come to their rescue but a wild card. Antonio had reached the town centre just as Tyrannoroar was frozen. Rage rose within him but he controlled it, just this once. He needed to prove a point before he could go wild. Armed with a inactivate gun and with no power suit to protect him, he looked like an idiot as he faced Glacitate and his horde of Kelp Kreatures.

"Hey, Frosty." He called, taping the gun behind his neck. "Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with my friends?" he gestured at the pathetic looking dino to his left, still frozen in ice.

"He's your friend? Then where's your power?!" Glacitate challenged as the foot-soldiers surged forth.

"Oh I'll show you our power." Boasted Antonio, glancing at the Zord. "Right, partner?" he added, before turning his weapon on the horde. Somehow, Tyrannoroar found the strength to turn his head and watch as Antonio bravely fought for his friend. He shot down three Kelp Kreatures, the blast casting them aside like rubbish, before resorting to hand to hand combat. He throw his punches left and right, occasionally twirling his gun and letting off a few shots to prevent himself getting overwhelmed. He leapt into the air and delivered a spinning kick, it didn't have the accuracy of Elisa's, but he made up for it by the raw power behind it. He landed on his back, he didn't have the skill to land on his feet, and spun round to aim his gun. He fired, sending Kreatures into barrels but he had placed himself in a precarious position. Glacitate, tired of watching the human play, raised his arms and thrust enough ice and snow at Antonio to freeze him solid. He tried to back away but there was no escaping it. He thought he was going to die, when Tyrannoroar's head blocked the attack.

_NO!_ A voice in Antonio's head seemed to cry and he looked up at the shaking Spiritasaur as it locked eyes with the human for the first time since the battle. _Antonio… forgive me._ It took the human a moment to realise it was Tyrannoroar's voice in his head.

"Whatever for?" he asked, honestly amazed as to why a Zord should be asking for the forgiveness of a human.

_I was too rash in our battle. I thought your wild style of fighting was merely a desire to fight for the sake of fighting. Such a desire has no place in a ranger. But now I see that was wrong. You fight wildly to protect your friends, and that, Antonio, is what a ranger does._ Antonio chuckled and scratched his neck with the gun.

"Well, to be fair to you big guy, I wasn't exactly showing off that side of me in our fight. I'll admit I enjoy a descent fight, but when my buddies are involved, that's a whole 'nother matter." Antonio admitted sheepishly. It was weird, having a discussion of personal reflection with a dinosaur. Or Spiritasaur Zord, whichever he preferred. The admission of his faults impressed Tyrannoroar further. He, and Avitor, had completely misjudged him. "Now, let's get you unfrozen!" Antonio raised his weapon and once more burned with red Bravery. It flooded into the gun as it bleached white with power. Glacitate watched on in confusion as a voice rang out.

_ACTIVATED! TYRANNOSAURUS-REX!_

Antonio recognised the voice of his dinosaur, of his partner, as he accepted him as his ranger. Antonio pulled the trigger and two beams of white and red energy raced forward towards Tyrannoroar. The warmth spread over the Zord and the ice shattered as Tyrannoroar rose up triumphantly.

_Thank you, partner._ Tyrannoroar replied as the white light dispraised from the gun, revealing its true yellow and black colours. Far away, two rangers gave a cry of joy on seeing the Zord freed from its icy prison.

"Yahoo!" cried Kai as he dealt with the last of the Kelp Kreatures. "Told ya Avitor would come up with something, Pink."

"Alright you win, Blue Boy." She told him, as she crouched by the humans. "Everyone okay?" they nodded. "Good. Go get to safety, hurry!" she ordered and they all obeyed, fleeing the scene in moments. Kai and Elisa stood side by side, gazing at the town centre. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves kicking the ass of whoever froze Tyrannoroar, I'm way ahead of you." Kai replied, smirking under his helmet. "Last one there is the loser!" He suddenly announced and sprinted off, leaving a confused and distraught Elisa.

"W-wait! I wasn't making this a race!" she cried, desperately trying to catch up with him. As the two raced, Avitor had arrived at the battlefield, tossing four red Dino Batteries at Antonio.

"Tyrannoroar accepts you as the Red Ranger. You can now use these to morph." He announced and Antonio couldn't hide his excitement.

"Alright!" he cried as Avitor and Tyrannoroar chuckled. He held out his Battery and pressed on the top button. "Battery Charged!" the inside of the Dino Battery become flooded with Bravery, turning it into a sparkling energy, the newly formed T-Rex silhouette going from a plain white to an image of a red T-Rex, complete with a crest of feathers atop his head. Antonio pushed down of the hammer tail and slotted the Battery into the lowest slot, before shutting the mouth.

_DOWNLOADED! __**TYRANNOROAR!**_

Tyrannoroar guided Antonio through the morph, ordering him to fire the gun four times. He was amazed as four holographic screens came up. One had a red symbol of a T-Rex, another had an image of his suit. The third was a weapon of some sorts, fashioned after Tyrannoroar's head and the fourth was an image of the Zord himself. After a few moments the words: CALIBRATION COMPLETE flashed on each of the screens and Tyrannoroar gave Antonio the next step. He smirked and raised the gun beside his head.

"Activate!" he cried, twirling the barrel as it blazed and sparked with energy. The words charged to: MORPHING READY and Antonio didn't need Tyrannoroar to give him the final instruction. On instinct he aimed forwards and fired, barely waiting for the Time Tunnel to form before running into it.

_As Antonio crossed the threshold, four Tyrannosaurus-Rex spirits appeared beside him – formed from the holographic screens from earlier. Antonioi's body glowed white as he ran, until a Tyrannosaurus spirit passed him, creating a pair of red boots and white gloves. Then a second ran past, creating most of the suit, covering Antonio's body in what looked like red spandex. The third spirit formed the décor of the suit, the silver rims on his boots and gloves, the belt complete with the Cellular Buckle, the Spiritasaur mark across his chest and his dinosaur's emblem on the right-hand corner. Antonio and the final Stegosaur spirit ran out of the tunnel, finding themselves in a jungle area. Antonio stopped and the spirit stopped beside him. They glanced at each other, then the Tyrannosaurus roared and ran through Kia's head, forming the helmet modelled after his partner, complete with two faux green eyes and dominated by a black visor in the shape of the dinosaur's mouth, complete with a silver mouth piece._

Kai and Elisa slowed their running for a moment. They felt a change in their spirits. Had something happened? Maybe Avitor had found a new ranger for Tyrannoroar?

Belgantic felt the change too. Although he had felt the creation of the first two rangers, they were hardly a threat to his plan. But now someone had bonded with the Tyrannosaurus Zord. And that was a threat.

"Avitor… you really are serious about reviving all the warriors…" he mumbled. On top of reviving his God, he would now also need to ensure that the rest of the Spiritasaur Zords weren't allowed to bond with humans.

Back on the battlefield, Antonio was admiring his suit. The little silver guards on the back of his gloves, the yellow band across his chest, the shoulder guard attached to his right shoulder – it was all so awesome!

"Alright Frosty, I'm gonna come at ya!" Antonio announced, pointed his outstretched hand at the monsters. Avitor gestured at Antonio to get his attention.

"Don't forget what I said about the Dino Batteries." He told him.

"Oh right!" Antonio pressed a button and the Cellular Buckle twisted round and opened up, revealing the other three Batteries. Antonio plucked out the first one and held it up to his partner. "You wanna a bite outta this, right? Battery Charged!" Antonio charged the Battery with his Bravery and threw it at the Zord. To his surprise, the Dino Battery grew in size until it was big enough to sit comfortably in Tyrannoroar's mouth.

_OKAY! BATTLE READY, __**TYRANNOROAR!**_

Tyrannoroar's feathered crest suddenly stood up and his eye opened to revel a black slit pupil. Dinosaur and human stood together as Antonio trust his arm forward.

"Time to introduce these guys to the world of Power Rangers!" Tyrannoroar roared in agreement and charged forward, shaking the ground with each step. Glacitate glanced away for a moment. Before, the dinosaurs had stood alone against him. Now they had partners. Was his power strong enough to overcome that?

"No. I don't care if you're some colourful brat, I'll destroy you none the less! Get 'im!" Glacitate ordered. He was an elite soldier. He would not fall so easily. Antonio accepted the challenge with a leap and a tap of his foot, before charging into battle. Tyrannoroar fared much better against the Kelp-A-Saurs this time, pushing one away with a swat of his head. His massive mouth chomped down on its right mouth and the puesdo-dinosaur squealed in pain.

Antonio too was finding the battle easy. He leap over a car bonnet, kicking away a Kelp Kreature before grabbing another by its ankle and flipping it into the air. It crashed back onto the car's roof before rolling off onto the floor in pain. Antonio deflected a saw attack from another Kreature before somersaulting backwards off the car. The Kreatures followed and Antonio promptly brought on down to size with a low sliding kick, before using the car once more as leverage to reach another Kelp Kreature clambering onto it, sending it away with another kick. Energy crackled in his legs as he flipped round, his kick becoming more like the swipe of a tail. "Tyranno Tail Kick!" Antonio announced as a group four unfortunate Kelp Kreatures become nothing more than kicking bags for the newest ranger.

They soared into the air, thinking their plight was over when they accidently got into the path of the real Tyrannosaurus's tail. Tyrannoroar swatted them aside like mites as he tossed the giant Kelp-A-Saur out of his mouth, before spinning round and slamming his massive tail into the monster's side. It whirled away in pain, easily outclassed by the superior dinosaur.

"Time to bring out some weapons of my own! Jurassic Sabre!" Antonio brought out a new weapon, a sword with a long yellow blade and a hilt fashioned like the top of a dinosaur's head. He leapt into the air and onto Tyrannoroar's head as he gave an almighty roar, flinging the Kelp Kreatures aside like ragdolls, many blowing up as they smacked into the ground or nearby debris. Antonio turned to the big fish and cried: "I bet you're not that tough, big guy. Come on!" before running across Tyrannoroar's tail and leaping towards the Kelp-A-Saur. With a single, energized strike, he brought the giant monster down, sparking with red power as it exploded into countless slimy pieces. Antonio chuckled, pleased with his work, as he tapped the blade against his back. "Let's switch it up, big guy!" He called at his partner.

_As you wish!_ Came the reply as Antonio ran under Tyrannoroar to reach the rest of the Kelp Kreature while Tyrannoroar chased down the second of the giant Kelp-A-Saurs. Antonio delivered a powerful slash across Glacitate's chest and leapt clear of his sweeping gesture that threatened to bring him to his knees. He landed gracefully behind Glacitate, causing the monster to snarl in shock.

"Heh. Can't catch me, can ya?" he taunted the fuming creature.

"I have numbers on my side, you are but one ranger!" Glacitate replied angrily. His attack plan was falling apart at the seams.

"'One ranger'?" Antonio echoed, holding a hand to where his ear would be under his suit. "Heh, seems I need to educate you about Power Rangers. Rule One: We'er never alone!" Antonio announced proudly, rolling his shoulders and readying himself for another attack. "Ready for round two?" But Glacitate never had a chance to answer as two coloured blasts suddenly attacked him, bringing up debris and sparking explosions to a surprised Antonio's awe. He smirked under his helmet. "And Rule Two: We always help out in a pickle." He continued as the Blue and Pink Ranger walked towards him, guns level at the small army.

"We can't let you have all the fun, Red – oh damn!" Antonio supressed a laugh as Kai attempted to look cool and spin his weapon in his fingers, only succeeding in dropping the weapon and looking even more like an idiot. He scrambled to the ground to retrieve it and nodded his head in apology, chucking nervously.

"Hi there." Elisa called, her voice quiet and unsure. She had no idea that the ranger on front of her was someone she'd already met.

In the Temple of the Destoryer, five creatures were less than impressed at the gathering of the rangers.

"There's _three _Power Rangers now! What'll we dooo-hooo-oooo?" Felcitoy sobbed in shock, turning to Ludenitis for support.

"Just the sight of them pisses me off!" snapped Raidonage, itching to test his blade against their puny sabres.

Kai heaved himself to his feet and glanced their leader up and down. "So you're the newbie, huh?" he asked, acting like he'd been a ranger for much longer than he had been. Elisa soon reminded him of that fact.

"You can hardly talk, Blue Boy!" she replied and Antonio cocked his head in confusion.

"Blue Boy?"

"While we're morphed, we'll just use colours to identify ourselves. I'll introduce myself properly once this is taken care of." Elisa waved a hand at the monsters that were waiting patiently for them to finish chatting. Antonio smiled under his helmet. Neither of them had any idea who he was. Fine by him, it would be an even better surprise once this was over.

"Alrighty then, Pinkie, Blue Boy." Kai rolled his head.

"Will you stop it with the 'Blue Boy'?" he whined.

"And will you stop this persistent chatting! Who are you people?!" Glacitate demanded.

"Glad you asked, let's tell 'em guys!" Antonio declared as Kai and Elisa positioned themselves either side of Antonio. He spread out his arms to encompass his team. "Charged and ready to go! The Wild Roar of the Dinos! Dino Driver, Red Ranger!" he copied the movements of the figure he had fought earlier, uniting himself with his dinosaur.

"The Study Shield of the Dinos! Dino Driver, Blue Ranger!" Kai replied, taking up his dinosaur's stances.

"The Twisting Drill of the Dinos! Dino Driver, Pink Ranger!" Elisa replied, following the boys example once again.

"We'll defeat the evil of the earth with the Bravery of the Dinos!" The three of them slammed the ground before pointing up to the sky and then at their emblems on the word 'Dinos'. Antonio took the lead in the roll call, crossing his arms over.

"Power Rangers…"

"DINO DRIVERS!" the rest joined in, flanking their leader and they formed their final pose. Glacitate hands shook in unconcealed rage. How had the dinosaur remnants gotten so powerful? How could three little humans draw out so much power of what had only been their first day of action?

"I swear on my honour to defeat you…" he rumbled darkly, swinging an arm forward. "Go! Attack!" he ordered and the Kelp Kreatures happily obliged. The rangers relaxed form their poses, with Kai and Elisa warming themselves up on the spot. Antonio pulled some cool-looking poses to mentally prepare himself.

"Rangers, ready…? Set…? Go, go, GO!" He cried, spreading a hand out in front of him, before they charged. The battle moved to a nearby construction site. Kai noticed the blade Red was carry and decided to see if it had any other special functions to it.

"Fold it here, fold it there – gotcha!" Kai muttered in success as he created another little dinosaur head. He pressed down of the hammer of his Triassic Revolve-a-Morpher and slotted in the now folded Jurassic Sabre. Both eyes glowed green in recognition of the new weapon. "Cretaceous Cannon!" Kai dubbed it, pumping what had once been the grip of the blade.

_START __**UP!**_

Kai aimed at the approaching Kreatures and fired. A single shot was all that was needed to dispose of each and every one of them, though the kick off the weapon was already making his arm ache like hell. He stopped shooting and began to bludgeon the lackeys with the heavy weapon. He locked himself into a wrestle with another, lifting him up with ease and chucking him onto the floor. Another one tried to blind side him, wrapping its arm around his waist form behind but Kai simply pulled one arm off and twisted his entire body around before throttling the Kreature. Kai held it in the air for a moment, limbs failing in protest, before smashing it against some barrels. He turned to the rest of the trope and pumped the grip once more.

_SHUT__**DOWN!**_

"Time to end it! Take this!" this time it took only one shot. The cannon-like energy ball that erupted out of the gun destroy the remaining Kelp Kreatures with startling ease. Kai gave a sigh and patted the weapon in his hands. Elisa spotted Kai's weapon and followed his lead, slotting the folded sabre into the gun. She didn't even pump the grip and proceeded to spin herself round in a circle, shooting at anything green and slimy. When a few Kelp Kreatures suddenly entered the range of her legs, she kicked the one in front and provided the same courtesy to the one sneaking up behind. It tried to kick her back, but Elisa blocked it with ease before swinging her leg up to smack it upside the head. She rolled away from some more, giving herself room to work with her weapon.

"Nice try." She commented before unleashing a barrage of energy shots at an unfortunate Kreature, who fell on the floor, defeated. Another tried to avenge him but Elisa brushed his saw out of the way with her Cretaceous Cannon. "And. You. To." She told it, punctuated each word with a kick before leaping up into the air and crashing a heel drop onto his head. Two more tried to flank her but she merely leapt into the air once more, kicking them as she performed a mid-air split, commenting that: "Who knew gymnastic would come in handy?". As the weapon was making her arm ache and she didn't have the strength or stamina of Kai, Elisa took off the folded Jurassic Sabre and spun the barrel of her Triassic Revolve-a-Morpher.

_CHARGING! __**TRICERADRILL!**_

"This is more my style. Dino Shot!" She pulled the trigger as a beam of pink energy easily finished off the last of the mooks. The explosion from it gave Antonio the momentum he needed as he leapt over the ground and grabbed Glacitate by the shoulders, dragging him onto the floor and tossing him into a roll as the ranger clambered back to his feet. He charged and punched as the monster tried to regain his footing, just managing to pull up his arm as a shield but Antonio twisted it away and struck his chest with a another punch and then a kick. Glacitate stumbled back, winded, as Antonio flipped gracefully to his feet. He charged once more, ducking an arm swipe, and pushed Glacitate onto the ground with a thump. He spun round, enjoying playing with the monster.

"Had enough?" he asked as Glacitate got up. "Guess not!" Antonio decided, flipping his legs around like earlier in the Tyranno Tail Kick, only this time he didn't even need to summon any energy. Ice shattered of Glacitate as he spun several times in the air before connecting to the ground once again. From above him, Tyrannoroar gave a final charge, tired of playing around with the giant Kelp-A-Saur. His jaws wrapped around its head and with a slam of his tail, Tyrannoroar twisted three times around the monster, before letting go. He somersaulted in the air as his victim sparked with red lightning, exploding like his brethren as Tyrannoroar touched down, kicking up dust and rocks and sending a second earthquake through the city.

_I did it, Antonio! _He cried in triumph as his human rose his revolve to his head.

"Heh, how 'bout we finish him off together, big guy?" Antonio suggested, slamming the hammer tail down and inserting a second Dino Battery into the top slot. Antonio shut the mouth and spun the weapon on his finger.

"I won't let you! I won't fall here!" Glacitate replied, firing his last icy attack at the red ranger. Antonio looked up as Tyrannoroar offered his suggestion.

"Not too shabby, big guy. Here we go!" Antonio gave the barrel a spin and leapt into Tyrannoroar's mouth right at the last second.

_CHARGED! __**TYRANNOROAR! TYRANNOROAR! DUAL**__ DYNAMIC!_

Ice covered Tyrannoroar's head but it did not freeze him, much to the shock of Glacitate. Tyrannoroar opened his mouth to reveal his ranger aiming the weapon square at Glacitate. Light gathered behind him as Tyrannoroar propelled Antonio forward, making the ranger look with he was on fire.

"Dynamic Dino Shot!" Antonio declared, pulling the trigger.

_**ROARING CHOMP!**_

A stylized Tyrannosaurus-Rex head chomped down on the monster, devouring him. Antonio posed as the monster stumbled round, his body dancing with red electricity.

"H-how… can this be? I-I defeated… the dinosaurs… HOW CAN I DIE?!" He cried as he exploded much to the delight of Tyrannoroar.

In the Temple, Felcitoy and Dolorrow gave a collective gasp as Belgantic gave his hand a squeeze, turning it into a fist. This was the power of but one ranger. He had to ensure he prevented any more from sprouting up.

_Antonio…_ The sound of his Zord's voice made Antonio turn and he watched as the Dino Battery in Tyrannoroar ejected itself, returning to its smaller size and Antonio reached up to grab it. He also ejected the Battery he'd used for his finisher. Both had been drained of power, their insides devoid of a silhouette and they had returned to being a blue energy cloud rather than the sparkly background of Bravery. _These Dino Batteries somehow hold the Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Once used, the Spirits must be rested and re-energized before you can use them again._ He informed him, laying down to snort fondly on his ranger as Pink and Blue joined him.

"Righty ho, I'll take these back to the Terrieratae. I guess that's why there's a massive charging station."

"Makes sense." Kai admitted, then realised something. "Hey, how come you know about the Terrieratae?" he demanded.

"Avitor told me." Antonio replied, as if it was obvious. Elisa gently patted the boy's arms.

"Hey, shouldn't we be showing each other our identities?" Elisa reminded them.

"Oooh yeah…" they sighed as Elisa ejected the Dino Battery form her morpher, snapping the mouth shut. The band across her chest split apart like a mouth, revealing her human identity.

"I'm Elisa. Pleased to meet you." She smiled nervously at the red ranger as he watched her through the opaque visor, his gun resting against his neck. Kai followed suit, demorphing and holding a hand out to his new teammate.

"And I'm Kai. Welcome to the team, leader." Antonio gave a shocked laugh.

"L-leader?" he stuttered, shaking the outstretched hand, it was always rude to refuse a handshake.

"Well yeah. The red ranger's always the leader, is he not?" Kai replied with a chuckled. "Now come on and reveal yourself!"

"Oh right, right." Antonio said as he fiddled with his gun. "You know I can't believe neither of you caught on."

"Eh?" the two echoed but their soon realised what he meant when his identity was finally reveal. "ANTONIO?!" They shouted as Antonio began to walk back to the museum, his Spiritasaur Zord in toe.

"Well, duh! Who else did you expect?"

"But you were rejected by Tyrannoroar!" Kai claimed.

"I won him over."

"But Avitor took your gun!" Elisa added.

"I got it back."

"But… but…" at some point both decided it was pointless trying to argue with what was in the past. "Let's just get these Batteries charged up."

"My thoughts exactly. Last one there pays for lunch!" Antonio cried, pelting down the road like his life depended on it.

"You're on!" cried an enthusiastic Kai and Elisa shook her head in annoyance. Then realised if she had any hope of catching up with the boys, she needed to start running. She kicked her legs into action and chased down the boys, catching up to them in minutes. From a building top, a bird man watched the beginnings of his team run into the distance.

"It is only a start and we have a long road ahead of us." Avitor mused. "But the Power Rangers are an eternal symbol of hope of life on Earth. Now that both past and present have been united, who knows if there is a limit to their power?" He gave his fingers a snap, ready for whatever battle lay ahead of his team. "Fight, and win, Power Rangers Dino Drivers!"


End file.
